My Boyfriend is in a Biker Gang
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: As Sakura moves to Konoha High to be with Naruto, her world has an unexpected twist. She is forced to be Itachi's girlfriend, have Sasuke as her caretaker and realizes Naruto has been hiding a dark secret from her. ItaXSakXSas. Read better review inside.
1. The Decision that Started it All

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I have been gone for like… ever. To be honest, I was thinking about giving up writing fanfictions, but I suddenly got a bunch of reviews on my stories and that really made me happy to see. :) So, this is a new story. Imma call it "My Boyfriend is in a Biker Gang." Cute, right? Haha. I got the idea from a manga, and I just had to write this. I have a whole bunch of other ideas for stories, that I hope I get to write in the future. Look forward to those ;). Also, this is my first time writing in a while, so it'll take me a while to get back into the groove, so you guys are going to have to work with me for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

**Summary:** Ever since they were little kids, Sakura and Naruto have been best friends. Before, Sakura went to a private all-girls school, but now she is transferring to Konoha High! Little does she know that this one decision will turn her world upside down. What has her best friend been hiding? The infamous biker gang, the Akatsuki, seem to have a grudge against Naruto, and the leader Itachi has decided to take Sakura as his girlfriend for revenge. Sasuke, Itachi's right hand man and younger brother, is assigned to be Sakura's caretaker and watcher. What will happen to Sakura when she slowly starts to fall for her caretaker as she searches for the truth behind her best friend's lies?

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in my ear as I laid comfortably in bed. I immediately jumped up and instinctively slapped him across the face.

"What happened?" I shouted half asleep as I looked around the room frantically.

"No need to get hitty," Naruto complained as he held his cheek. He used his other hand to pull himself off the floor, so he could glare at me. I shook my head at him before pushing him away to get out of my bed.

"I appreciate the wake-up call Naruto, but you are going to have to leave now," I said as I went to my closet.

"Alrighty then. Remember, Konoha High doesn't require a uniform, so just wear what you like," he gave me a wink before walking out of room. I looked left to right through my hangers, and then up and down through my drawers. I finally ended pulling on some black skinny jeans and a red and white stripped crop top (A/N: a crop top that shows your belly button only when you like… raise your arms really high).

I checked the clock to see that I had about fifteen minutes before we had to rush out of my house, so I entered the bathroom and plugged in my hair curler. I pulled most of my hair into a messy bun, but left a few strands on the side of my face in front of my ears. I grabbed the curler and carefully curled the leftover strands of hairs. Once done, I unplugged the curler and put it away. My hands quickly parted all my bangs to sweep across to the left.

"Perfect," I smiled. I ran out of my room and jumped down the stairs. Naruto came out of the kitchen and handed me a plate of Poptarts. I gave him a one armed hug before pushing him towards the door. I picked up my blue Vans and quickly slipped them on and then slung my turquoise blue backpack over one shoulder. Naruto was already in his car, and I ran over to sit in the passenger seat.

When we arrived at the school, I looked out my window to see all my soon-to-be classmates. I suddenly started to get nervous, worried about what my peers may think of me. Naruto immediately noticed my uneasiness. Since he was my childhood friend, he knows about everything about me.

"Sakura-chan, it'll be fine. Everybody will like you," he smiled. "What's not to like?" I lightly punched his shoulder before giggling.

"This is why I love you, Naruto," I happily stated before giving him a hug. "You are the bestest childhood friend a girl could ever ask for." He gently patted my head before opening his car door. He quickly ran over to the other side and opened my door for me like a chauffeur would. I smiled as I took his hand he offered me and got out of the car. We grabbed our backpacks and the plate of Poptarts and walked towards the school.

"Who is that chick with Naruto?" I heard a guy whisper as soon as we walked through the doors.

"She's pretty hot."

"What is a girl like that doing with Naruto?"

"She is such a poser," a girl sneered.

"Pink hair? Really?" another girl joined in. At that moment, my heart dropped. I wanted to run away and crawl under a rock at that point. As we walked, I leaned over to Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"They don't like me."

"That's because they are judging you by your appearance right now," he tried to make me feel better. He took me to the front office and we retrieved my schedule and locker number and combination. Naruto pulled a few strings with the principle and got me a locker right next to his. The bell suddenly rang and we quickly ran to our lockers. I practically emptied my backpack of all its contents into my locker. I kept one two-inch binder and a notebook in my backpack and closed my locker.

"Ready?" Naruto asked me with a smile. I shyly nodded my head before he grabbed hold of my hand and made a mad dash to our first period.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as we entered the classroom. All our peers scoffed at the stupidness of Naruto, and this 'Kakashi-sensei' looked like he was used to Naruto and his… Naruto-ness.

"What, Naruto?" he asked slowly, fatigue hinted in his voice.

"We have a new student," he cheered as he flashed him a smile.

"Oh, hello," he plainly greeted me. "Well… go introduce yourself. Class… SHUT UP!"

"Umm…" I stood awkwardly in the front of the classroom as everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "I'm Haruno Sa-." I was cut off by the sound of boys whistling and hooting at me. I rolled my eyes quickly before starting my intro over. "Haruno Sakura. Please take care of me."

"Sakura, why don't you sit with Naruto since you already know him?" Kakashi offered. I smiled before nodding in agreement. I followed Naruto to his seat and we took our places. Naruto and I probably should have been paying attention to Kakashi during his lesson, but… that would involve us doing work. Get what I mean? We were basically passing notes back and forth to each other. Every now and then, somebody behind us would throw a note at us that contained a phone number followed by a note that said "Call me babe" or something along those lines. By the end of the period, I had 10 slips of papers with random phone numbers that belonged to God knows who. I tossed them into the recycling bin on my way out.

By the time I got to lunch, I had cumulatively collected 45 phone numbers, and it has only been four periods. Of course I threw them all away though. Once Naruto and I got out of the lunch line, I followed him to a table with his "high school" friends. I sat down at the edge that way I would only be sitting by Naruto. He saw my uneasiness and quickly got up to introduce me.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend, Sakura. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ino," the blonde girl cheered. I smiled at her and nodded eagerly. I turned my head to the guy on her left who looked like he could care less about what was going on.

"Shikamaru."

"Be a little most enthusiastic, Shika!" Ino whined to the boy.

"Don't call me that in front of people," Shikamaru complained. I made a "awkward…" face before looking to the next person.

"H-h-h…" the girl stammered.

"It's okay, Hinata. Breathe!" Naruto tried to calm her as he reached over the table and tried to pat her back.

"Don't worry about her. I'm Tenten, by the way," the next girl winked at me, which I quickly giggled to myself when she did so.

"Neji," the boy said with a stoic expression on his face.

"And Naruto!" Naruto cheered. "Now you know everybody."We all laughed at Naruto's stupidity, and we all suddenly knew we were going to be great friends. Ino and I instantly clichéd and became really good friends. By the end of lunch, we were already planning to hang out this weekend. The bell suddenly rang and we packed up all our stuff.

"Bye guys!" Naruto and I yelled to them before running off to our next class. The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. We were about to leave the school when I suddenly realized something. My hands frantically reached into all the pockets my jeans had.

"Naruto, I can't find my phone!" I freaked out. He sighed before dragging me back to the school building. We spent almost two hours searching every classroom, every hallway and the cafeteria. We finally found my phone sitting in my seat from my last class. I checked the time to see it was already 6:57. We slowly exited the building, too tired to move anymore from all the running, ducking and crawling on the floors just to find my phone. We made our way to the parking lot when we suddenly heard motorcycles driving towards us.

"Shit," Naruto silently cursed to himself. He grabbed my hand and started to run, trying to get away before the bikes approached us. Suddenly, a guy drove his motorcycle right in front of us, blocking our path. Before we could turn and run in another direction, more motorcycles came and circled around us.

"Hey Naruto," a guy suddenly called out. Naruto quickly turned his back towards me, swung his arms around and squished me against him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" he growled. The guy took off his helmet and revealed his face. His shining obsidian eyes radiated out and his long, sleek, black was tied neatly into a ponytail. I peered from behind Naruto's shoulders and glanced over at him. _He is kind of hot_. I felt Naruto's awkward grip on me tighten, almost as if he was scared.

"Naruto," I whispered, concern hinted in my voice.

"Shhhh…" he quickly shushed me. I turned to look at the other guys around us and noticed they had all taken off their helmets. I saw a guy with red hair, one with a hairstyle similar to Ino's, but my eyes stopped on the boy sitting on the motorcycle.

He sat there casually, almost as if all this was normal to him. However, he was continuously and anxiously staring at me. I saw his pupils look up and down and felt a shiver run up my spine. _Is he checking me out?_ I quickly looked away for a second, but slowly turned back to glance at him. I started to look at him more closely and saw that he almost resembled the Itachi guy. Perhaps they were brothers or something. His black hair wasn't as long though; it stuck out in the back, completely defying gravity. His obsidian eyes gleamed with worry, fear and a hint of sadness. His, I am assuming, brother's eyes were filled with rage, anger and power. The boy looked into my eyes and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. My eyes slowly wandered to his lips, and that was when I noticed he was mouthing something to me. _Y…your friend?_ My eyes widened and I quickly pulled myself back into reality. When I looked up, I saw Itachi was holding Naruto off the ground by his collar.

"You little brat!" Itachi spat at Naruto. He pulled back one of his fists, ready to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, prepared to take the hit. I looked towards the boy, and pleaded to him for help. He looked down and quickly shook his head. I gasped and then looked over at Naruto. I took in a breath and my body acted on its own.

"STOP!" I yelled as I pushed Itachi away from Naruto. Itachi stumbled backwards, and Naruto fell to the ground. I bent down and took hold of Naruto.

"You okay?" I worriedly asked him. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I felt a hand grab the back of my collar and pull me up to my feet, causing me to let out a squeal.

"Bitch, what do you think you are doing?" Itachi growled at me. I closed my eyes, scared he might try to hit me. I heard him scoff, and then it was silent. I was about to open my eyes when I suddenly felt something on my lips. My eyes widened when I saw that Itachi was kissing me! I put my hands on his chest and tried fiercely to push him away, but he was too strong for me. He nipped on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and ravaged my mouth. Tears started to fall as I weakly punched his chest. When he pulled away, my legs felt numb. He let go of me, allowing my body to drop lifelessly onto the floor. However, somebody had caught me. I looked up to the boy holding me by my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck before crying into his shoulder. He gently patted my back with one hand and ruffled my hair with the other.

"Sasuke," I heard Itachi call. The boy replied to him which caught my attention. _His name is Sasuke?_

"I want that girl to be by girlfriend," Itachi announced. I let out a squeak before turning around to face Itachi. He evilly smiled at me and approached me. He stroked my cheek with one hand, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"You are mine now," he dominantly said to me.

"What if I say no?" I yelled at him. He scoffed before walking away from me and towards Naruto. "Wait, don't touch him!"

"If you don't be my girl, this boy will get it," Itachi plainly stated as he picked up Naruto and threw him towards the other guys. One really big guy held him while the others raised their fists up in the air, ready to hit Naruto at any moment.

"Wait!" I screamed. I paused for a second and looked at Naruto. His eyes pleaded to me to abandon him, to stay the heck away from Itachi. I shook my head at him and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me again. I let out a deep breath and looked at Itachi.

"F… fine," I said softly. Itachi smirked and pulled me towards him. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me in for another kiss. He roughly smashed his lips against mine and was quick to lick my lips.

"Be a good girl and open your mouth," he whispered seductively into my ear. A shiver ran up my spine, but I did as I was told. His tongue quickly shot into my mouth, licking the inside. I felt tears ready to run down again when he suddenly started sucking on my tongue. I involuntarily moaned at the sudden action. His hands then slid into my shirt, feeling up my bare back. I could feel his fingers playing with my bra hooks, threatening to undo them. I pushed his chest, and looked into his eyes and begged.

"Anything but that, please," I gasped. He paused for a second, thinking over his options.

"Fine. I'll let you off with this much," he allowed me. He roughly threw me towards Sasuke, who quickly and gently caught me. He held me by my waist carefully, as if I would break if he was even the slightest bit rough.

"Sasuke, I'm making you her caretaker. Make sure no guy gets near her," Itachi scolded Sasuke.

"Yes, sir," Sasuke robotically replied. He suddenly swooped me up, carrying me bridal style. "You want me to take you home?"

"What about Naruto?" I asked him, completely concerned about my friends well being.

"You know, you should worry more about yourself than him," he scolded me worriedly. "Do you have any idea what you have just gotten yourself into?"

"N-no…" I shook my head innocently, which caused Sasuke to sigh.

"You are now dating Uchiha Itachi, the leader of the biker gang, The Akatsuki."

Author's Note: Sorry it was super short. This is like… My Secret Love all over again. :P haha. I hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted to make it just like a… intro to the real story. I feel so naughty writing the kissing scene. :) but I had to make Itachi seem like a bad, naughty boy. :P I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review. 3


	2. My Flirty, Caring Caretaker

**Author's Note:** I got a couple a reviews and that really made me excited. It's good to be back writing again! 3 I'm glad you guys really enjoy this crazy story plot I came up with. Please some more reviews guys. They would be most appreciated. Here comes the next chapter. Sorry there is a few bits of randomness, but they have their purposes. :P Enjoy... ps... sorry for Itachi's... roughness.

**Chapter 2**

"B-b-biker gang?" I stuttered. Sasuke nodded his head which caused my eyes to widen. I could feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest as I began to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry. We… probably won't hurt you," Sasuke tried to calm me down.

"Probably?" I freaked. "That brother of yours practically raped me! I can't believe you didn't even try to stop him."

"Look!" Sasuke suddenly put me down and grabbed my shoulders. "If I had done something, Itachi would have killed me in an instant. Then he would kill you for 'seducing' me into betraying him. And if you die, then he has nothing to have against Naruto so he would die too." I stood there shocked at his long winded explanation. "Get it?" I nodded but remained silent. Sasuke sighed before ruffling my hair.

"I…," I suddenly said. Sasuke pulled back and kneeled onto the ground so he could my face. "Wha… what does Itachi have against Naruto?" Sasuke let out another sigh.

"If you don't know, then I guess that means Naruto doesn't want you to know," Sasuke said as he stared off into the distance. I turned around to see where he was staring, but saw nothing so I shook it off.

"What are you trying to say?" I tried to stay on topic.

"Look, forget about it. Do you want me to take you home? Aren't your parents going to worry?" he said as he checked his phone for the time.

"I… I live alone," I simply stated. Sasuke looked shocked to hear that, but didn't say anything about it.

"So do you want me to take you home or are you going to come with us?"

"Are you guys taking Naruto with you?"

"Let's just say, he won't be leaving our sight for a while."

"Then I'll go with you guys," I sighed.

"You really don't think about yourself, do you?" Sasuke shook his head at me. I scoffed at his comment.

"What do you recommend I do then?"

"Where's your house?" he asked as he walked towards his bike.

"You really don't have to do this," I said, but still walked to his bike anyways. He pulled my arm so that would get onto the bike and gently put the helmet onto my head.

"So where?" he asked again. I blushed before whispering my address into his ear. He nodded and then grabbed my hands, leading my arms to wrap around his waist. He started up his bike and started to drive off.

My heart was racing the whole time. I had never been on a motorcycle before, and it was such a thrill. The way cars just passed by us so quickly was amazing. He finally slowed down, and we arrived at my apartment. I handed him the helmet, waved to him goodbye and left to my door. I pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the door. Once in, I kicked off my shoes and trudged up the stairs. When I finally made it to my room, I immediately ripped my shirt off and threw it onto my bed. I looked over to bed and saw my pajamas were still there. I was about to grab my Hello Kitty with glasses shirt when I tripped over… nothing and fell onto the bed. At that point, I gave up and just laid there. However, a voice suddenly came from the door, causing me to jump up.

"Is this what you normally do when you have guests?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the door frame, but didn't bother to turn away. I pulled my covers off of my bed and crawled in, making sure to shield my body from Sasuke's sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted out embarrassed. Sasuke pulled himself off of my door and walked over to me.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he smiled creepily at me as he leaned over me. I laid down and pulled the blanket over my mouth and closed my eyes. Sasuke gently placed his lips onto my forehead and pulled back, sitting himself down on the side of the bed. I opened my eyes and blushed. Luckily the blanket hid my cheeks so he couldn't see.

"Here," he said as he passed me my shirt. I thanked him before taking the shirt from his hands. I slowly sat up, but kept the blanket against my chest. I turned my head awkwardly and blushed.

"Could you turn away for a second?" I mumbled. He laughed softly to himself, but obliged. I smiled before letting the blanket drop. I checked to see if Sasuke was looking, but only saw his back. I kind of wished he had left the room and cursed myself mentally for only asking him to turn away. I quickly unhooked my bra and slid it down my arms. I threw it onto the floor, so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it. Once done, I pulled my shirt over my head.

"I'm done," I announced. Sasuke slowly turned back to face me, kind of looking down to avoid looking me in the eyes. I was about to ask him about it when I saw his cheeks were slightly pink causing me to blush as well.

"Um… so why are you here?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I am your caretaker now. So I have to watch you practically every second of the day," he stated as if it was obvious. I stared at him in disbelief.

"No!" I completely disagreed.

"You want to be killed by Itachi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"… no."

"Then I guess I'm staying," he smiled.

"My apartment only has one room, so go downstairs and sleep on the couch, okay?" Now Sasuke stared at me in disbelief.

"That ain't happening," he shook his head.

"What is that su-"

"You having anything I can wear to sleep in?" he interrupted me. I raised an eyebrow at him and just stared. "… If you don't have anything, I'm sleeping with you shirtless and in my boxers."

"I'll get you something," I immediately jumped up which caused him to chuckle (A/N: eww… I hate that word. Sounds like a laugh an old man would do. :P) I opened my closet door and began to search. I wasn't too worried about the shirt, because guys can be shirtless. However, I was worried about the possibility of us sleeping together and him only wearing boxers. I checked my drawers for over sized sweats or sleeping shorts, but to my dismay, found nothing.

I slowly turned around to tell Sasuke, but stopped at my tracks to see him sitting on my bed already in the attire he was talking about earlier. My lower jaw dropped and I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's amazingly attractive body. Without his leather jacket, shirt, and… pants, you could see how muscular his body was. Being in a gang must be quite the workout, because he had the whole six pack going on. Not to mention the size of his biceps and leg muscles.

"Don't drool," Sasuke smirked. I looked down embarrassed and walked over to him.

"Yeah… I don't have anything for you to wear."

"Oh well," Sasuke shrugged. "I kind of wanted to sleep like this anyways."

"Why?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. My face hit his chest and his arms wrapped around my body; one hand holding the back of my head and the other hand held my waist. I laid on top of him as we were on my bed.

"Um…"

"Shhh… Let's go to bed," Sasuke shushed me.

"But-"

"SHHH!"

"BUT!"

"What, Sakura?" Sasuke got annoyed. He looked at me frustrated, and couldn't stop himself from pouting. I wanted to pinch his cheeks at the sudden cute act, but resisted.

"T-the lights are still on," I made up an excuse. He sighed before letting go off me and nudged his head to point at the light switch. I jumped up at the chance and turned the lights off. I was now hesitant to walk back to Sasuke, but did so anyways when he loudly cleared his throat. Stopping in front of the bed, I could feel Sasuke staring at me. He patted the bed lightly, offering me to sit with him.

"I have to change my pants first," I excused myself once again.

"Go ahead. I can't see without the lights on anyways," he pointed out. I nodded and quickly stripped off my pants. I sat down on the bed and leaned over to get my pajama pants. I was stopped when Sasuke grabbed me by my waist and pulled my back into his grasp.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I tried to squirm free.

"You took too long," he whined.

"But I don't have any pants on!"

"I don't either," he pointed out. "Just go to bed." He pulled my head into his shoulder and held me tightly against him. I felt my heart race as his bare legs touched mine. I tried to pull my legs back, but he tangled his legs with mine. How could I relax with this guy's flirtatious moves? He is just like his brother, but he is gentler while Itachi is extremely rough. I suddenly heard Sasuke's light snores and felt a smile creep onto my face. I let myself relax before slowly slipping out of consciousness.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" I heard somebody scream into my ear.

"What Naruto?" I asked groggily. My eyes suddenly shot open as I looked around the room for Naruto. I stopped at Sasuke and suddenly the memory of last night hit me. _It wasn't a dream._

"You okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. I nodded my head and smiled weakly. He pulled me in for a hug and I wasn't reluctant to wrap my arms around his chest. At that moment, I realized he was still only wearing his boxers.

"Yah!" I yelled as I pushed him away. He laughed at my embarrassment, much to my dismay.

"Come. I made you breakfast," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Sure… make yourself at home," I mumbled to myself. Even though I could only see his back, I could still tell he was smirking to himself. In the kitchen, there were two plates. Each were filled to the rim with eggs, hash browns and bacon.

"You made all this?" I completely impressed by Sasuke's ability to cook.

"Don't act so surprised," Sasuke grumbled as he took one of the plates for himself. I giggled to myself before grabbing a plate as well and sitting across from Sasuke at the table. I was about to take a bite out of a piece of bacon when I saw the time.

"It's already 8:00?" I freaked out. I stuffed my mouth with as much hash browns as I could and ran up the stairs. I pulled my shirt off before replacing it with my blue laced bra and simple black v-neck. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair at the same time, I quickly jumped down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" I called. I noticed that he was just finishing up washing the dishes and looked up to face me.

"What?"

"Aren't you coming to school?" I asked as I put on my

"Well, I was planning on ditching again…"

"That won't do!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him and pulled him to the door. He laughed softly at me, but didn't do anything to stop me. We headed out the door and went to his motorcycle.

"You want me to drive?" he asked. Seeing as there was no other way, I shyly nodded my head. He smirked at me as he got onto his bike and patted the spot behind him. I took the seat behind him and gently placed my hands on his back. His hands reached back and grabbed mine.

"That won't do," he mimicked me from earlier as he pulled my arms to wrap around his waist. He turned to smirk at me again which caused me to blush. I quickly buried my face into his back to hide myself. He laughed before taking off. _Why does this guy always make me blush?_ When we got to school, everybody was silent. I could tell everybody was staring at me and Sasuke as we slowly got off of his bike. As we walked through the hallways, scattered whispers came from every direction.

"First Naruto, and now Sasuke?"

"What a slut!"

"Damn, you think I could tap that next?" I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked down, trying to hide my face with my hair. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Sasuke-kun?" I called to him confused. He pulled me into an empty janitor's closet and shut the door. The only thing you could hear in the room was the sound of the both of us panting. When we finally started to calm down, I realized just how small the closet was. My back was hitting against a shelf, so I was basically pressed against Sasuke's chest. I assumed something was pushing his arms forward because his hands were holding my hips. My cheeks felt even hotter than they were when those people outside were making rude comments.

"Sakura," Sasuke suddenly whispered into my ear seductively. I flinched at the sudden move.

"Y-yes." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"You okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Those bitches and douche bags… they don't know what they are talking about," he explained. His hands suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me into an embrace. "Don't let it get to you." My eyes widened. _He… did that because he was worried about me?_ My heart began to race and my breathing went out of control. _Stop it! He'll notice. _

"T-thank you," I whispered before nuzzling my head against his chest._**Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. **__Is… that my heart? It's beating so loudly! … Wait… this heart beat… its-_

"Ma-maybe we should get going," Sasuke suddenly stuttered. _He can stutter? But he acts so coolly all the time. What a surprise!_

"Y-yeah," I agreed, continuing my role in this stuttering game. He opened the door and we literally fell out and landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh and Sasuke was quick join in.

"This is all your fault," I exclaimed as I playfully punched his arm.

"Whatever!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at his childish act before getting up and dusting myself off. The bell rang and we ran to our class.

"Wait, you are in my class?" I asked Sasuke when we reached the door.

"You only _just_ noticed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a disappointed look.

"Sorry," I whispered before walking into the classroom. Almost everybody was there talking so we were able to sneak over to our seats without people paying much attention to us. I went to my seat only to swept by sadness. _Naruto isn't here…_ I let out a heavy sigh before sitting in the seat alone.

.

.

.

_Forever alone…_ (A/N: I love that saying 3 haha.) By the end of school, I basically spent all of my time either alone or with Sasuke. I opened my locker with Sasuke leaning against the others and stared at me.

"This kid…" I grumbled to myself. Not only was Naruto not here to keep me company, Sasuke wouldn't let me talk to anybody. At lunch, I tried to go sit with Ino and them, but Sasuke decided to take me to sit on the roof. That would have been fine, I guess if he had TALKED! After this morning, he said… nothing. I slammed my locker door and then turned to glare at Sasuke. He smirked at me and tilted his head to the door. He pulled off the lockers and began to walk in the direction he pointed to. Sighing, I trudged on after him. When I say trudged, I mean trudged. I practically moved at a snail's pace, and Sasuke didn't even seem to notice.

By the time I looked up, he was gone. I stopped at my tracks to look around. _He probably just went straight, right? _I began to run as fast as I could after him. When I reached the parking lot, I was panting like crazy. I was just a few feet away from Sasuke, so I tried to call out to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled out with my last breath. He turned to see me and seemed to sigh in relief. I smiled at him and waved for him to come over. _Maybe he'll carry me over to his bike since I'm so tired. _

"So troublesome, Sakura!" he yelled back to me before getting off his bike to walk over to me. I stood where I was, smiling like an idiot as I waited for Sasuke. I didn't even notice the guys behind me until I saw Sasuke's face turn sour and him run as fast as he could to get to me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as loud as I could. There were three guys surrounding me. It definitely wasn't as bad as last night with the Akatsuki, who had about 12 or so guys, but this was still bad seeing as my back up was one Sasuke. Two of the guys were holding my arms while another was trying to take my legs.

"It's better if you don't fight us, babe," the guy winked as he leaned down towards my feet. I took the opportunity to kick him in the face.

"Dude, you okay?" Another guy asked him.

"Just drag her away like that!" he snarled. The two guys that held my arms started to pull me off to their car as I kicked and screamed. Sasuke grabbed the guy that I kicked earlier and quickly punched him in the face. When the guys holding me saw Sasuke, one grabbed my legs and started to run away. No matter how many times I kicked the guy, he wouldn't let go. Sasuke finally pulled the guy off of me and kneed him in the stomach. The person behind me was completely dazed, so I was able to pull out of his grasp. I quickly turned and kicked him in the groin.

"Sakura… never… do… that… again," Sasuke panted to me as he balanced himself by putting his hands on his knees. I smirked at him as I panted as well.

"Do what?" I teased him.

"Almost… get kidnapped."

"… thanks, by the way," I finally thanked him. He smiled at me before pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm your caretaker for a reason," he whispered into my hair. I was about to hug him back when he pulled away and held me by my shoulders. "Speaking of which, Itachi wants me to bring you to him right now." He made a face to me showing me that he sincerely didn't want to do so, but couldn't do much about it. I sighed but gave him a small smile and nod. He ruffled my hair before dragging me to his motorcycle.

When we arrived at the Akatsuki's hideout, I was shocked. This biker gang's hideout was actually a really nice mansion.

"What is this?" I asked flabbergasted by the sight.

"… my house," Sasuke said with dismay. I followed him inside and was shocked by the inside as well. A staircase was right in front of the door and to the right was the living room. The walls were painted a crème color, and the furniture had the whole regal look to it. Regal sofa, regal chairs, regal cabinet; it was amazing. Itachi along with two other Akatsuki members sat on the sofa playing their X-box. Itachi finally spotted me, gave a devilish smirk and gestured me to come over. I was hesitant, but Sasuke lightly pushed my back and made me go.

"Sakura," Itachi said seductively to me. I was about to sit down next to him, but Itachi pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Eep!" I shrieked at the sudden action. However, that wasn't the worst part. Just after I shrieked, Itachi captured my lips for another one of his abusive kisses. His hands began to roam my body as he gently nipped at my bottom lip. After his first warning from yesterday, I was quick to oblige and open my mouth. The way his tongue rolled around in my mouth felt disgusting. I could feel mine and his saliva sliding down my throat, and almost gagged at the feeling. His right hand suddenly grabbed my butt as his hand played with my bra hook. I placed my hands on his chest to push away, but that wasn't going to work this time. I roughly tried to pound onto his chest, and he fought back by nipping onto my tongue.

"Nnn," I cried at the sudden pain. Just then, he finally managed to undo my bra which I gasped to. I used all my might to finally push him off, and turned my head away. "Stop!" Itachi growled at me for going against him and threw me onto the couch to lie down. Luckily for me, one of the guys stopped him from continuing.

"Umm… Itachi," the guy cleared his throat. Itachi had his right hand up my shirt when he looked up to face the guy.

"What, Sasori?" he snarled at him.

"You know, we are still here!" Sasori exclaimed. Itachi let out a sigh before getting off of me. I looked at Sasuke who rushed over to my side. He helped me sit up and even re-hooked my bra for me. After he sat down next to me, the whole room was silent except for the sound of their video game playing.

"Umm…" I decided to ask. Itachi glanced over at me, but was still focused in on his game. "Where is… Naruto?"

"Deidara, go get him," Itachi ordered the blonde guy without even taking his eyes off of the game. The guy sighed before obliging to the brunette's demand. When he came back, Naruto's hands were handcuffed and he looked like he had been beaten up.

"Naruto!" I ran over and caught him before he fell to his knees.

"Sa… Sakura-chan," he weakly smiled to me. _Seriously? Even at a time like this, this kid is goofy._

"Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. He slowly nodded to me as he panted heavily. "What did they do to you?"

"Punched… kicked… beat…" he said slowly, trying to remember each detail.

"Naruto," I whispered to him, "why are these guys doing this?" He looked at me with sad eyes before turning his attention to the ground.

"I… I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But that is a side of me that I don't want you to know about," he stated seriously. I stared at him in disbelief, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"We are best friends, Naruto!" I suddenly yelled at him. "Don't give me that bull sh-." Naruto cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't anything like an Itachi kiss. No. Naruto's lips were cold, almost lifeless. I felt as if I was kissing a dead person.

"It's because I love you that I won't say anything," he weakly said. I gasped at his sudden action.

"Naruto," I choked out.

"Don't fall in love with, _him_," Naruto warned me.

"Take him away," Itachi commanded. "I think they've spent enough time together." Deidara got off of his seat once again to drag my best friend out of the room as I sat there, completely stunned.

**Author's Note:** Wow... one day and my writing has increased. :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave some reviews. I have no homework today, so I'll try to get started on chapter 3 ;) Also, I changed the rating to M instead of T. I feel so naughty. :P haha. That's just in case I suddenly decide to make Itachi... even naughtier than he already is. He's already getting in that zone.. :P REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, guys. Also, it is really short, because I had absolutely no time to write. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you guys like it. There is a lot of... rambling in it. Sorry for that as well. Try to keep up, and Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 3**

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled down next to me and patted my back. I shook my head immediately and turned around to hug him.

"He told me he _loved_ me," I gasped into his ear. When I choked out the word 'loved', Sasuke's grip on me tightened. "… Sasuke?"

"Sorry," he whispered back. He pulled away and looked into my eyes as he slightly smiled. Although he tried to smile, it was obvious something was wrong.

"Sasu-"

"Sakura, my dear. You best come here," Itachi sang. I sighed before getting up to go to my 'boyfriend'. I sat down next to him, making sure to do it fast before he pulled me into his lap again and did who-knows-what. The Sasori guy down next to me and tried to nonchalantly scoot closer to me every now and then.

"Sakura," Itachi suddenly called me which caused Sasori to stop at his tracks. "You live alone, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Then you can sleepover tonight," Itachi smirked. I didn't even try to object. There was practically no point anyways. Sasori grabbed the remote control and changed it to _Dancing with the Stars (A/N: in case you guys don't know what the show is… it's basically self explanatory :P)_. A couple went on a began dancing beautifully. The way the girl's dress just swept around everywhere and how she was able to be so flexible and elegant, it made me jealous. I stared at the screen in awe and sighed.

"I wish I could do that," I grumbled. I suddenly heard Itachi laugh at me, which totally took me by surprise. When I turned to look at him, he had one hand covering his mouth, but it was so obvious he was smiling.

"If my girlfriend wants to be able to do that, then she can," he proudly stated. "I'll teach you how to dance."

"Really?" I got really excited. I made the face a child would make when she got a new toy. I'm sure that's what Itachi thought because he laughed even harder at me.

"Sure," he sighed. His facial expression suddenly turned annoyed within seconds. "But be warned; I learn quickly, am very impatient, and will be very upset if it takes you forever to learn it." I quickly nodded my head, still shocked at his bipolarness. I leaned back into my seat and tried to get comfortable. I continued to watch other stars dance with their partners, trying to learn how they were able to do such amazing moves. As time passed, I didn't notice that I was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

**Itachi's POV:**

When my arm suddenly felt weight being added to it, I looked down. What I saw was by far the cutest thing ever. Sakura had dozed off and was leaning her head onto my shoulder; her hair drooped over her face, completely covering it from people's eyes. I used my hand to tuck her hair back behind her ear and smirked to myself. I looked around the room and saw the Sasule and Sasori weren't paying attention yet, so I hid my smirk with a frown.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed. _Now I have their attention._ "Damn it, Sakura."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards us.

"She fell asleep," I sighed.

"Aww…" Sasori cooed at her as he tried to stroke her cheek. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"You want me to take her home, bro?" Sasuke quickly interjected.

"Nah. She can just sleep with me tonight," I revealed my hidden smirk. Sasuke was now frowning at me.

"It's fine. She won't even notice if I drive slowly," Sasuke argued.

"You going against my decision, little brother?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He hesitated for a second but finally nodded at the end. I smirked in victory. After getting off the couch, I carried Sakura bridal style and began to take her upstairs.

"Good night," Sasori called.

"Night," I said before disappearing from their sights. I dropped Sakura onto my bed and began to dig through my drawers. _Sleeping wear, sleeping wear… where are you?_ I was about to give up, excited about the idea of sleeping half naked with Sakura, but decided against it. If and when she wakes up, she will hate me forever. I let out a heavy sigh and continued to look. _I'm sure she won't hate me that much if I just give her a shirt. _I pulled out one of my plain t-shirts and walked back to Sakura.

I practically stood in front of her for two minutes, pondering on whether to wake her up or dress her myself. Being the lazy, pervert I am, I decided to try and change her myself. I quickly umbuckled her pants, sliding her skinny jeans off with ease. I pulled her shirt off and then quickly covered her with my blanket. _Don't… look._ I flipped her over so I could only see her back. I fiddled with her bra hook for a minute and finally got it undone. I let out a sigh. _Man… this went a lot more smoothly in my head. _I managed to pull her bra off and quickly put the shirt onto her. I threw myself onto the bed next to her and sighed once again.

"Damn it!" I cursed the air. "I haven't changed yet!" I got up and just threw my shirt and pants off, not bothering to do anything else at this point. I turned off the lights and got into bed with my girlfriend. She was completely sound as sleep after all that has happened, and I couldn't help but laugh at her heavy sleeping. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my chest. After wrapping my arms around her whole body, I was surprised. She was so small, so delicate. Now that I think about it, she was really light when I carried her up the stairs. I tightened my grip on her and smirked. _Perfect figure…_ I leaned down and captured her lips. This time, I didn't do my usual, rough, make-out sessions. Since she was asleep, I went easy on her so I didn't disrupt her sleep. When I pulled away, her lips curved into a smile. My eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe she'll like it if I were a little more gentle," I mumbled to myself. I buried my face into her hair, took a deep breath and slept with my girlfriend safely in my arms.

**Sasuke's POV:**

As Itachi carried Sakura up the stairs, I felt so uneasy. We all know what a pervert Itachi is… but he wouldn't go _that_ far… would he? I sat on the couch next to Sasori, and my legs wouldn't stop fidgeting. No matter how much I wanted to just run up the stairs and bust open the door, I just sat impatiently.

"Dude, you okay?" Sasori asked me. I turned to look at him, but I guess I was glaring unintentionally because Sasori looked at me funny.

"Sorry," I apologized before softening my gaze.

"What's your problem?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. Then he had a big smile spread across his face. "You jealous of Itachi?"

"You want a punch in the face?" I snapped.

"Haha." Sasori raised his hands up to show he was harmless. "I don't blame you. That Sakura… pretty hot, man."

"Shut up," I grumbled as I slouched. I tried my best to act like I wasn't thinking much about it. I waited for a couple of minutes, knowing that the topic would completely slip Sasori's mind at that point, and then got up to go upstairs. I waved goodbye to him awkwardly before walking up the stairs.

Once up, I basically turned into a ninja. I sneakily creeped over to Itachi's room, and carefully opened the door. I peeked inside to see if they were asleep first before going in. Still in ninja mode, I crept over to the bed and was shocked at the sight. _Itachi is… cuddling with her?_ I resisted the urge to run over there and throw Itachi onto the floor, and I instead questioned why Sakura even allowed him to cuddle with her. _She should hate him by now!_

Suddenly, I realized something. _Sakura is a super heavy sleeper, so she probably doesn't know she is cuddling with him. _I smiled, glad that Sakura probably wasn't falling for Itachi, but the smile dropped when I noticed something different. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as she was before. In fact, all she wore was an oversized t-shirt. Itachi had seen her naked. Furious, I pulled my fist back and was ready to punch him in the face. Luckily, Sasori had followed me and caught my wrist before I had done anything irrational. I turned around to look at him and nodded. He dragged me out of the room and closed the door.

"Sasuke," Sasori began his lecture,

"Thanks, Sasori. I know," I sighed.

"Look, I just don't want you to do anything you might regret. You know what would happen if you had done that. If you're going to start a fight with Itachi, at least wait until you are older."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice," I smiled softly to him. As soon as he nodded, I turned and walked away. _Goddamn it!_

**Sakura's POV:**

The sunlight suddenly hit my eyes, causing me to stir. _Morning already?_ I tried to sit up and stretch out my stiff arms, but couldn't move. My eyes started to slowly open, but quickly widened when I noticed somebody's bare chest. I groaned and lightly hit the person's chest.

"Sasuke, stop being flirty," I mumbled as I looked up to see his face. I screamed when I saw it was Itachi.

"What?" Itachi grumbled, scrunching his nose as he pushed me off of him. I jumped off of the bed, and I screamed again when I noticed I had changed wardrobe.

"Why was I sleeping with you? Why am I wearing different clothes from yesterday? Why don't I remember any of this happening?" I quickly asked. Itachi rubbed his eyes with one hand and used the other to prop himself up. Suddenly Sasuke came bursting through the door only wearing his boxers, frantically looking around with his hands up.

"What is going on?" he questioned Itachi. Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke and scoffed.

"I was _sleeping_ with my girlfriend? What of it?" Itachi smirked proudly. Sasuke flinched at his blunt statement, and disappointment swept over his face. I felt myself become saddened, so I abruptly jumped in.

"Answer _my_ questions! Why was I sleeping with you?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Why am I wearing different clothes from yesterday?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep with you while you wore jeans."

"WHO CHANGED ME!"

"Your boyfriend, duh!" Itachi continually smirked the whole time.

"You say me NAKED?" I asked furiously. He simply nodded, acting as if it was no big deal. I screamed in frustration before running out of the room, grabbing Sasuke on my way out. Sasuke, of course, willingly obliged and followed me. He took me to his room and quickly locked the door. I jumped onto his bed and cried aimlessly into his pillow. Sasuke came over and sat down next to me, gently patting my back for reassurance.

"It's o-okay," he shakily said. My heart panged when his voice shook.

"Yes… terday, he seemed… nicer, but what… what if he _slept _with me?" I choked out in between cries. I heard Sasuke suddenly gasp before shakily exhale which quickly caught my attention. I peeled myself off of the pillow and sat up to look into his eyes. His face looked completely saddened which caused another pang in my heart; seeing him like this was like seeing a puppy being abused.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked as my right hand stroked his cheek, completely forgetting about my own problems. Sasuke laughed softly to himself.

"You never cease caring about others before yourself, huh?" he softly smiled at me. Before I could say anything, Sasuke pushed me back onto the bed and covered me with his body. His hands had taken hold of my wrists and roughly held them above my head. He held them both in one hand and used the other to gently stroke my cheek.

"Please care about yourself more before others," he pleaded with the same sad face he wore earlier. My eyes widened before softening, and I slowly nodded my head. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then let me go, sitting up and leaving me laying down astonished.

"He wouldn't do _that, _by the way," he suddenly stated which completely caught me off guard. "He would rather you be awake to witness it all." I felt relieved at first, but was quickly taken over by worry. So Itachi is that sort of person, but when will he do something like that to me? It's only a matter of time…

"Come on. Let's go," Sasuke said as he got up off the bed. "We need to go to school." I nodded and quickly followed him toward the door. He stopped me halfway to go to his dresser real quick. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts with a drawstring and passed it to me.

"It's a little big, but it's better than nothing," he said before leaving ahead of me. I stared at the shorts for a while before snapping out of it and quickly putting it on.

"Wait for me!" I cried before running after him.

**Author's Note:** I would have written more, but I realized I had homework, so I had to write real quick. Sorry if you guys didn't understand it. Next chapter will be better, so please read and review. :) bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm sorry I just suddenly disappeared. The truth is I have been working on this chapter for a while. Like I was just two pages away from finishing it, but... my school took us on a field trip to New Mexico. So I didn't get to finish. And I got tossed a lot of work. But, I'll try to do better now. I'll update maybe twice this week since we have spring break. ;) okay? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and review! I just uploaded this poll. Please vote on it. This will help me write chapter five and the future chapter in the story. I need votes ASAP if you want the chapter soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

On our way down the stairs, Sasuke slipped on a plain white v-neck. As he waited for me to catch us, he pulled on his jeans and tightened it with a belt. I mentally smiled; glad Sasuke wasn't one of those guys who sagged his pants. Man did I hate it when guys did that. I continued to follow him towards what looked like the garage. Next to the door was a bunch of key hooks and a coat rack. Sasuke grabbed one of the keys and a leather jacket on his way out.

Luckily for me, the Uchiha mansion had a car in its garage. There was no way I was riding on Sasuke's bike dressed in an oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts where everybody could see me. Sasuke politely and kindly opened the passenger door for me, holding my hand to lead me into the car. He even reached over to put my seatbelt on for me. Once he finished, he ran over to the other side to get into his seat. He pulled out of the mansion and quickly rushed over to my apartment.

I literally jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Once inside, I continued to run on up the stairs and into my room. Without a second thought, I peeled the clothes that was lent to me by the Uchiha brothers and ran to my closet to find its replacements. I obviously didn't have time to be choosy about my clothes, so I grabbed the first things that I saw; which was a pair of black shorts and a baby blue, tank top. I slipped a sleeveless, gray cardigan over it and smiled into my full length mirror. _Looking good. _I pulled my messy, long pink hair into a sloppily done ponytail right on the left side of my head. I picked up a pair of simple, dangly butterfly earrings on my way out of my room.

"Sasuke, I'm ready!" I called as I went down the stairs. He sat on the last few steps of the staircase and stood up to face me. His eyebrows raised and his mouth opened slightly when he saw me.

"Wow," was all he could say. I smiled as I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"Shut up," I teased. I passed by him and picked up my navy blue Toms, quickly slipping them on before heading out the door. He trailed behind, but didn't hesitate to unlock the door when I got to it. I got into the car myself this time, trying to avoid acting like a child in front of Sasuke. As we drove to school, we had our usual awkward silence. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window as the scenery passed by ever so quickly.

My heart began to ache as I thought about Naruto and my new life with Itachi as my boyfriend. It feels like this is all happening so fast, it is unreal. I feel as if I am in a bad dream and have yet to wake up. _"… I love you…"_ A tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered my best friend's words to me that day._ Naruto…_ I left you for two years, only to see you again four days ago. How can you say such a thing? Have you always loved me? Was I that oblivious to your feelings?

_Itachi…_ Yesterday, he seemed… almost nice. Offering to teach me how to dance… what was that about? He was always acted so coldly; what is the point of acting sincere now? I stole a glance at Sasuke's face, which was so concentrated on the road. I saw his head about to turn, so I quickly turned back._ Sasuke…_ I wish he would just tell me what is going on. If I ask him, will he? He wouldn't say anything about Naruto, so maybe not. I groaned as I put my head into my hands. _Why is there so many things for me to think about?_

"Sakura, you okay?" I looked up to turn to Sasuke and noticed that he didn't even glance at me. Was it my groan that tipped him off?

"Y-yeah…" I awkwardly scratched the back of my head before turning my attention back to the window. I sighed when I noticed we were already pulling up into the school parking lot. I unbuckled my seatbelt just before Sasuke could stop the engine of his car. After opening the door, I quickly slipped out; unsure of how I would be able to look at Sasuke after all those conflicting thoughts earlier. The sound of Sasuke locking the car, the _click-click _sound, made me start to try and walk away faster. I almost made it to the door when Sasuke grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back.

"Eep!" I squeaked as my face collided with his chest. His arms suddenly snaked around me body, pulling me into an embrace.

"Why are you running away from me?" he whispered. Just suddenly hearing his soft, husky voice made the tears I tried so desperately to hold back come flowing down my cheeks. My hands grabbed a handful of his shirt as I practically whale into his chest. I felt my knees begin to buckle, but luckily Sasuke noticed and held me up. He didn't bother to say a word; he waited till I calmed down by gently running his hands up and down my back. When my sobs started to quiet down, he pulled away from me.

"Better?" he checked before questioning any further. I nodded softly before using all my strength to look him in the eyes. "You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

"I… I'm scared," I confessed. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, but he didn't let his expression stray too far away from being serious. He gestured for me to go on, and I quickly obliged. "I want to see Naruto, but I'm scared to see how badly beaten he is this time. Plus, I don't want to see him after that sudden confession last night. Furthermore… Itachi. You can't imagine how confused I am! He starts off mean, shows a nice side last night, and then goes back to being his perverted self. How am I supposed to keep up?" I vented out my frustration and confusion to him. He just stood there and listened quietly, occasionally nodding to show me he was listening.

"Well, I'm sorry there isn't much I can do about this. I can only listen to you vent and console you," he apologized as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled as I shook my head. "That is more than enough."

"If there is anyt-" he started. The sound of the bell suddenly cut him off. We both looked at the school door, then back at each other.

"Run!" I shouted at him. He started to panic as he grabbed my hand and ran towards our first period class. We came bursting through the doors, panting and sweating. Kakashi and the class stopped talking to turn their attention towards us. We apologized and bowed a couple of times before running to our seats. I sighed as I sat down, but gasped when I noticed Sasuke sitting next to me. I began to choke when the air I tried to push out came rushing back down my throat.

"This isn't your seat," I snarled in a whisper which he responded to with a smirk.

"I know that."

"Then-"

"I also know that you are getting lonely," he cut me off; his smirk gone, leaving a more serious face in its place. My eyes widened at his sudden remark. I felt the wind be knocked out of me by his simple statement, tears began to build up. Before they could fall, Sasuke threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him, my face meeting the crook of his neck. I pressed my face deep into his neck, trying my best to muffle my cries. Throughout the whole class, I just continually cried. Sasuke just held me, occasionally patting my back to calm me down. When the bell finally rang, I managed to peel myself off of Sasuke.

"Better?" he questioned with one eyebrow raised as people just passed by our seat like nothing was wrong. I nodded my head as I tried to avoid eye contact again. Sasuke noticed and grabbed my chin, lifting my head to force me to face him. "Look, I know you are scared and upset, but… don't ignore me! Just ignore Itachi, and try to spend most of your time with me. As for Naruto… It's… not your fault he fell for you. I wouldn't blame hi-"

"What?" I asked him at the end of his lecture when he suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"… Nothing. But it's not your fault, so please stop crying," Sasuke begged me. I let a small smile creep upon my face.

"Thanks, Sasuke," I cheered as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "You are amazing; I love you!" When I released him from my grasp, I was shocked to see his face slightly tinted pink. He turned his face away from my view and started to walk off.

"W-we are going to be late for second period," he said as he headed to the door.

"Wait for me!" I called out to him as I grabbed my bag and ran after him.

.

.

.

The rest of the day was basically just a whole bunch of boring. The final bell rang, releasing us students from this jail society calls 'school'. I ran straight to my locker, looking around for Sasuke. I saw him walking down the hallway with a smile on his face. I smiled and waved at him. He was about to raise his hand when he suddenly froze. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The facial expression he made as he just held the phone to his ear and said nothing told me he was talking to Itachi. I bite my bottom lip and debated on going over to Sasuke and see what was up or take off running before it happened. Sighing in defeat, I slammed my locker door and trudged over to the Uchiha. By the time I got to him, he had already finished his conversation with his elder brother.

"What did he say?" I asked with sadness evident in my voice. Sasuke tried his best to ignore it by looking away to avoid facing my completely miserable facial expression.

"He wants me to take you to that one dance studio three blocks from the school," he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. _What?_ I was completely confused for a second when my mind suddenly recalled what had happened last night. So he was going to teach me now? When he said he was going to do it, I didn't think he meant it, let alone do it so soon. I nodded to Sasuke and gestured for him to lead the way. We headed off to his car and drove to the location instructed by Itachi. When we parked, I looked around to see that there was only one motorcycle in the parking lot and that was it. Sasuke didn't even seem to pay any attention to that fact and just walked into the building. I followed him into a room completely made up of mirrors. Standing in the middle of the room was Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys are slow," he remarked. I rolled my eyes as I approached him. He held out his hand to me, which I cautiously placed my hand into. Much to my surprise, he pulled me into an embrace.

"Wha-"

"Ready to learn?" he whispered.

"H-huh?" I questioned him, not fully understanding him. He finally pulled away from the hug and smirked at me.

"Didn't I tell you I would teach you how to dance?" he reminded me with a wink. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he went through the trouble of doing this for me.

"Okay then. Let's start!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. He scurried off to the boom box that sat in the corner of the room and pushed play. A very melodious song began to fill the room as Itachi walked over to me and grabbed both of my hands. I looked up at him as he led my hands to lie on top of his shoulders. He rested his hands onto my waist and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered into my ear, causing my heart to race. He used his grip on my waist to lead me. Verbal directions also were given. After an hour, I had learned the basic steps for a dance. I was about 7:30 when we finished.

"So what do you guy want to eat?" Itachi asked us. Sasuke eyed him weirdly.

"You… are going to eat with us?"

"Why not?" Itachi shrugged. "I would _love _to eat dinner with my _little brother_ and _girlfriend_." Sasuke scrunched his nose when Itachi emphasized 'little brother'. Perhaps Sasuke really didn't like being related to Itachi. I tugged on Sasuke's jacket sleeve to tell him it was okay.

"What do you feel like eating, Itachi?" I questioned him with a smile. He gave me a smile in return, which only seemed to bother Sasuke more.

"Get in your car and follow me," Itachi winked at me before racing off to his motorcycle. I shrugged at his immaturity and went to Sasuke's car. Itachi began to drive off as Sasuke and I followed him from behind. _Where could be possible be going?_

We ended up at some random sushi restaurant that Itachi assured us was delicious. We sat together in a booth. Itachi sat next to me and Sasuke was directly in front of me.

"Sakura, what would you like to eat?" Sasuke asked me.

"Shrimp tempura and some salmon sushi, most definitely. Anything else is fine," I answered. The waitress came over to us and wrote down our order. When the food arrived, we began to eat.

"Here, babe," Itachi called me with a salmon sushi in his chopsticks. He led it to my mouth, gesturing for me to eat it. I sighed before obliging, knowing that it would be worse to defy him. Itachi carefully fed me the sushi, making sure not to drop it by accident. I looked over at Sasuke who was pretending to puke from the scene. I softly giggled at his stupidity. When we all finished our meal, Itachi paid and we left. Today, Itachi allowed me to go home and ordered Sasuke to watch me. As soon as I walked through my apartment door, I kicked off my shoes and trudged up the stairs. Halfway up, I stopped.

"I'm tired!" I complained loudly. Sasuke sighed behind me.

"Such a troublesome girl," he said as he shook his head. He bent down and swooped me off of my feet. He then carried me up the stairs bridal style. Once in my room, he gently placed me onto my bed.

"Thanks, Sasuke," I smiled cheekily at him. He leaned over and pinched one of my cheeks.

"You're welcome_, princess_," he chuckled. The way he said 'princess' made me scrunch my nose. I didn't like it one bit. I pouted at him which only made him laugh more. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a shirt blocked my view and completely covered my face.

"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted at him. When I got up, he was shirtless and was about to unbutton his pants.

"What?"

"Go change in the bathroom!"

"Can I shower too?"

"Please do!" I almost begged him. He laughed to himself before walking into my bathroom only wearing jeans. I sighed and went over to my closet. I grabbed a blue v-neck which was one size too big for me and a pair of shorts. Luckily for me, there was a bathroom downstairs. Once in, I stripped off my clothes and turned on the warm water. I stepped in and let the heat take me. My long, pink hair became completely soaked in the hot liquid as I lathered soap onto my body. As it washed away, I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Water was turned off, and I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke call out to me. I quickly patted myself dry and put on my pajamas. I ran back up the stairs to see the only-in-boxers Sasuke laying comfortably on my bed.

"Where you been?"

"I was showering, duh!" I said as I pointed at my wet hair. I went to my own bathroom and blow dried my hair. Once done, I went back and sat next to Sasuke on my bed. We sat in an awkward silence for a good five minutes before he decided to speak.

"Feeling better?" he questioned me. I was taken aback by his question and looked over at his face. He had one eyebrow raised with a curiously worried facial expression. I sighed before smiling softly at him.

"Definitely better than before. Not sure how much better though," I explained to him. I leaned my head over onto his shoulder and rested. He pulled his arm over my shoulders and tugged me over onto his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso as his snaked around my back. We stayed in the embrace and just continued to enjoy each other's company.

"Would you like to elaborate on what you mean by better?"

"Well, you definitely made school a little more bearable than I thought it would be. I didn't have to see Naruto today, nor did I have to go to Itachi's house. However, I am still taken aback by Itachi's 'nice' side. I wonder how long that'll last," I described to him with more detail.

"So how do you feel about me? How's our relationship?"

"Right now… you are definitely my most favorite person," I said proudly with a smile. "I kind of wish I was forced to be _your_ girlfriend rather than Itachi's." Right after I said that, I realized exactly what I had just said. "Not that I like you like that, Sasuke. I mean… you know… you are a better person and-"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled at me. I stopped talking when I noticed him leaning over me. I closed my eyes tightly, scared of what he might do. I felt a light, warm sensation on my forehead. It lasted for only a few seconds, so I opened my eyes. Sasuke just kissed my forehead. When I thought about it like that instead of just a light, warm sensation, I blushed. Sasuke obviously saw because he lightly laughed.

"Y-yah!" I exclaimed. "Don't make fun of me."

"Okay, okay," he said just as he finished his last laugh. He released me from his grasp and went to turn off the lights. When he came back, we snuggled up to each other again under the blanket. My ear was pressed against his chest, so I listened carefully to his steady heartbeat. _Thump, thump, thump._ Sasuke began to gently pet the back of my head and lightly stroke up and down my back. The combination of sounds and sensations completely relaxed my body. I felt myself growing tired. I left out one last sentence for Sasuke before I went to sleep.

"I love you, Sasuke," I yawned drowsily. Sasuke leaned over and kissed my forehead once again.

"I most definitely love you more, _princess_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. I didn't have time to reread it and check it. But... I basically never do that, so it's okay. Tell me whatcha think ;) I am starting to get on the right track now. The story is leading exactly the way I want it to, so I am really excited. I'll get started on the next chapter after I get some sleep. Bye guys! Don't forget to vote on the poll. This will decide future chapters in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So I just finished the chapter as promised. ;) haha. I tried to finish it up really quickly. I hope you guys like it. My internet is being super stupid right now, so I didn't get to check my poll. For now, I'm sticking to heavy make out scenes and will maybe move into smut later on. We'll see. Go vote on the poll on my page. The poll basically determines whether or not you want smut in the story or not. Please go vote. It would be really nice. Thanks. Read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Ba-dump…_ Why? Why is it that my heart just jumped? When Sasuke said 'princess' that first time, I remember feeling a little annoyed. But when I heard him say it right before I slept, my heart jumped. Was it just the way he said it? That had to be it. It's not like… I like Sasuke… right?

**Sasuke's POV:**

A ray of sunshine slashed across my face in the morning, waking me up. I opened one eye slightly and groaned. The tiny warmth engulfed my face as I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around Sakura's waist. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled her scent. A small smile crept onto my face. That went away as soon as I heard my phone vibrate on the bed side table.

"Ugh," I groaned as I tried to reach for my phone. My arm was just a little short from reaching it, so I slid my other arm out from under Sakura's body. I got out of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. One arm fell to my side as the other hand remained in its exact spot. I finally obtained the phone and brought it up to my line of view. When I read the text message I had gotten from Itachi, I was so confused. _'Don't go to school with Sakura.'_ What could this bastard be planning? I almost angrily texted him that thought, but I stopped myself halfway. Instead, I acquiesced to his decision.

I trudged over to the bathroom to find my jeans and white v-neck from yesterday crumpled up on the floor. I slowly put them on before exiting the bathroom. I put my phone into the butt pocket of my jeans, and glanced over at the sleeping Sakura. I let out a sigh, but a smile came upon my face despite my disappointed attitude. I walked over to the sleeping beauty and sat beside her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. When I pulled away, my gaze fell onto her lips. My mind kept telling me not to do it, but my body moved on its own. I was now hovering my lips over hers, breathing heavily onto them. She reacted by licking her lips and then parting them slightly. That small action literally pushed me forward. My lips pressed against hers gently, and my body was engulfed by this overwhelming happiness. Sakura suddenly moaned as she turned away from me. My fingers grazed my bottom lip as I was still shocked at what I had just done. My lips then curved into a big smile as I jumped up and ran out of her room. I stopped at the stairs, turned around and ran back into the room. On her desk, I found a note pad. I quickly scribbled a note on it that said "I got something to do today. I'll miss you, babe!" I made sure to add a fail heart and sign my name. I tore off the page and set it in her hand. After that, I ran back out of the room and the house. I got into my car and drove to the mansion.

When I arrived, I noticed that Itachi's car was gone. Now that I thought about, I think I saw it on my way towards the mansion. I decided to ignore it and entered the living room. Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the couch playing X-Box. I walked over to them and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You guys want to go hang out at the mall?" I asked them. They looked up at me with a smirk.

"Well if it is Sasuke," Sasori greeted me. "Why aren't you at school with… the babe?"

"Whatever. You want to hang out or not?" I said, ignoring his last comment.

"Sure. Why not?" they gave in. We all headed back to garage and jumped into my car. Once we made it to the mall, we went our separate ways. We planned to meet up later and actually hang out with each other, so it's okay. I wondered around and looked into stores to see what they had. _Maybe I should get something for Sakura. I bet she would enjoy a sweet surprise in the middle of all this craziness in her life. _I noticed a little store with anime themed merchandise and went inside. Sakura was like… in love with anime. During classes, she would tell me about her favorite characters and what happened in her favorite shoes instead of paying attention to the lesson. I looked at every single thing and debated on what she would like the most. In one hand I had an Ikuto plushie, and in the other hand I had a Zero Kiryuu plushie. I suddenly thought of her cuddling with them at night instead of me, and I immediately threw them back.

"Well, there goes that plan," I sighed as I left the store. I walked into random clothing stores she mentions shopping at and looking around. I pull a few shirts and skirts off the racks and don't see anything that screams 'Sakura'. I was so frustrated after entering and leaving ten stores empty handed. I decided to put that mission on the side and look around for myself. I somehow ended up in this store that sold some rather fancy clothes. I didn't really care and browsed around anyways.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help?" a female employee asked me with a smile. I quickly eyed her and noticed how professional she looked. She wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt and a grey striped jacket. I had to admit, this girl was pretty. However, she was nowhere near as beautiful as Sakura.

"Not right now, but thanks anyways," I said kindly. She nodded, but didn't leave.

"So… what are you shopping for?" she shyly tried to make conversation. I kept my attention at the clothes, but I still talked to her so I wouldn't seem rude.

"Just looking around. I'm not entirely sure what I want," I shrugged. She seductively placed her right hand on my shoulder and reached her left hand in front of me. She grabbed a grey button up shirt and placed it against my chest.

"I think this would look good on you," she said slowly as she bit her bottom lip. I… would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her right now. I had to admit, I was getting really excited by all of this. However, I pushed the thought out of my head because the one I love is _not_ this girl.

"Thanks," I said coolly. I took it from her and went to a fitting room. As I walked in, the door closed behind me. I took off my white v-neck and threw it onto the bench that hung on the side of the wall. I unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off of the hanger. After putting it on, I started to button up the shirt one button at a time. Just halfway through, my door suddenly flung open. The girl from earlier stepped in with a red and blue stripped tie.

"I thought that this would look good with the shirt," she said as she strutted over to me with one hand on her hip.

"Thanks," was all I could say. When she stood in front of me, she threw the tie over my shoulders. She held both ends of the tie in each hand and twisted it around her fingers. I opened my mouth to question her about it; that was a bad idea. She pulled harshly on the tie which caused me to fall forward. She stood on her tippy toes and captured my lips into a ravishing kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth and tasted around. As much as I would have wanted to pull away from this girl, the thought of my kiss with Sakura came into my mind. When I looked down at her, all I saw was Sakura. The girl licked the tip of my tongue, teasing me to play along. My body was completely convinced that this was Sakura, and so I grabbed hold of the girl's hips and pulled her closer into my body. We had a really heavy make out session in this really small changing room.

The girl pulled away from me and started breathing really heavily. She pushed me back, making me sit down on the bench. She hitched up her skirt a little and straddled me. I grabbed a handful of her butt, and she grabbed a handful of my hair. I leaned forward and kissed her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth, allowing me full access to ravage it. My tongue slid in and tasted every corner of her. As we kissed, her hands moved down from my hair to my chest. The shirt I was wearing was only halfway buttoned, so she placed her hands on my bare chest. She quickly unbuttoned the shirt and peeled off the cloth, revealing my hard abs.

"Mmm," she moaned. Her fingers rubbed up and down my chest before she suddenly pulled away from my lips.

"Babe," I questioned her after I gasped.

"Call me Ino," she whispered seductively into my ear. She leaned in a little bit my earlobe.

"I-ino!" I moaned unconsciously.

"What's your name?" she asked as she began to slowly grind against my clothed crotch. I loudly moaned, but she crashed her lips over mine to shush me.

"You can't be too loud, Hun. Others will hear us," she said after she pulled away from the kiss. She continued this painfully slow grind against me which made me ache for more. When I tried to grind against her, she would lift herself off of me.

"Ino!" I complained.

"I'll go harder if you tell me your name," she purred as she continued to tease me. I debated on telling her my name or not. It wasn't like I had any intentions of making her my girlfriend or anything. Why do I need one? I have a girl I already like. Even if she is taken, I just want her to like me back. I looked into Ino's eyes and was about to ask her to get off of me, but my phone suddenly rang. I sighed as I pushed on Ino's shoulder, telling her to back off. She did just that and I was able to get my phone out from my butt pocket. As I answered my phone, Ino went back to straddling me.

"H-hello?" I groaned into the phone when Ino suddenly started grinding again.

"Hey, Sasuke. About us meeting up…" Sasori started.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry. I'll be there in a second."

"Actually, don't. Deidara and I are… kind of busy," Sasori hinted.

"What do you-"

"Sasori-kun! Who are you talking to?" I suddenly heard a girl call in the background.

"Nobody!" Sasori shushed her.

"Sasori! Who is that?" I questioned him.

"Just a girl."

"You have a _girlfriend_, don't you?"

"Yeah. And?"

"_And?_

"Look, I didn't want to have to say this, but… we are kind of fighting right now."

"So you don't love her anymore or what?"

"Of course not. I love her more than anything, but sometimes it feels like she doesn't. So I thought I'd get another girl. Try and make her jealous. You know?" Sasori explained. _Jealous?_ When I thought about that word, I imagined Sakura getting really upset and jealous about what I was doing right now with Ino. I smiled at the thought of her cutely pouting at me. Maybe… if _I_ date Ino, Sakura will get jealous and realize that she loves _me!_ I got really excited about the idea and didn't even think twice about it. I hung up the phone without saying goodbye to Sasori and turned my attention back to Ino.

"My name is Sasuke," I introduced myself with a smirk. Ino looked a little taken back, as if she was convinced that I wouldn't tell her my name. When she finally grasped what happened, she gave me a seductive smile. As promised, she started to grind a lot harder and faster. I groaned at her sudden action and grabbed onto her hips. I was about to reach my limit, so I pulled her off of me.

"Sasuke-kun? You don't want to continue?" she pouted at me. I scoffed at her.

"I don't think I want to do _it_ in a changing room," I rolled my eyes.

"But won't that make it more exciting? I bet you've never done it like this before," she tried to persuade me.

"Why don't we date for a while before we actually do it?" I suggested instead. I threw in a small smile and wink to reel her in.

"O-okay!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her. She pulled away a little and then looked into my eyes. She tried to lean a little forward, obviously asking for another kiss. I obliged and gave my new girlfriend my lips. She lightly nipped my bottom lip which caused me to open my mouth. She took the chance to stick her tongue in and turn this simple kiss into a heated make out session. She pushed my hands down to hold her butt, and she fisted my hair. Our tongues fought in a heated battle for dominance. Of course I had won. After about two minutes of making out, I finally pulled away from her.

"I think that is enough for today," I gasped for air. She nodded in acquiesce. I looked down at myself and remembered that she had taken off my shirt already. I grabbed my white v-neck and put it back on. Ino and I exited the fitting room and walked around the store.

"I work until 6 today, so…" she explained to me before placing her hand on my butt.

"What the-" I was about to question her when she pulled my phone out of my pocket. She turned it on and started dialing a number. After a minute, she put my phone back.

"Just call me whenever."

"Okay. Then I'll see you later, babe. I got to go," I excused myself. She pulled on my arm down and gave me one last kiss.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at me. I left the store and started wandering around. _Did I make the right decision of making Ino my girlfriend? Was that a bad idea?_ I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head, but it didn't seem to work. I sat down on some random bench and just tried to straighten everything out. _With Ino as my girlfriend, I can make Sakura jealous. When I hang out with Sakura, I'll act as my usual sweet, gentle, flirtatious self. Eventually, she will realize that she has feelings for me. By that time, I'll have dumped Ino. Then, Sakura and I can have a secret love affair without Itachi knowing. _The last thought was just crazy. As if Itachi wouldn't figure it out. _Then… we run off into the sunset._ I am being so clique right now. _Then… we… we what?_ I wracked my brain for a good ending to our story, but… there was none. Itachi would kill us both if we tried to date secretly and he found out. He would also kill us if I just told him we liked each other and were going to date. He would kill us for also trying to run away and live a happy life together. We basically had nothing. Besides, Sakura wouldn't even try to run away since Itachi still had Naruto in his hands. I racked my brain for more options, but nothing seemed to come out. Are… Sakura and I just stuck like this?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you guys liked it. So basically, we finally get to hear from Sasuke that he likes Sakura. However, he has made a decision that may cause some bumps for his and Sakura's friendship. He has also realized that Sakura and him basically have no way out of Itachi's grasp. Sasuke has no idea how Sakura and him could ever have a relationship. So, I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make this chapter a little more… M rated, I guess. Haha. So vote on the poll please. And… review! :D yeah. That would be great. Also, I have a question for y'all. Answer it in your reviews. How do you think Sasuke and Sakura could end up together in the end? Keep in mind the fact that Naruto is still trapped by Itachi. Okay? Thanks guys. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while, but I've had writer's block. I'm sorry. I hope you guys forgive me. :P This chapter is focused on Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke's past. I hope it makes sense. To be honest, I never really thought about their past until recently. So there are two sides to the story: Itachi's and Sasuke's. Itachi's side is a little confusing, so I wrote Sasuke's to clear it up. However, Itachi's side is twisted and confused. He doesn't really know what happened. Sasuke's is... the truth (?) i guess. I hope you guys like it. 3 READ AND REVIEW

**Chapter 6 (Sakura's POV)**

This sudden cold feeling came over me, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I jumped up off of my bed and looked around. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I rested my hand onto a random spot on my bed and heard a crinkle sound. I looked over and realized there was a note. I straightened out the piece of paper and read it.

"I got something to do today. I'll miss you, babe!" I read the note out loud. I started laughing when I saw his attempt at a heart. I put the note onto my bed side table and went to my closet. I grabbed a simple pink v-neck and some black skinny jeans. After I put them on, I grabbed my phone and iTouch on my way to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with some water and then brushed my teeth. I checked the time and saw it was already eight. How will I get to school? Naruto and Sasuke drove me to school before. Suddenly, I felt my whole aura turned grey at the thought of Naruto's name. I walked down the stairs with my head clouded with thoughts. What did he mean by 'side of him that he didn't want me to know about'? Now that I think about it, Sasuke wouldn't tell me what the gang had against Naruto. It was almost as if he was helping Naruto protect his secret. What relationship does Sasuke have with Naruto?

A knock on my door suddenly snapped me out of it for a second. I put on a fake smile and ran down to the bottom of the stairs. _Sasuke came back already?_ I unlocked the door without checking to see who it was and threw my arms around the person.

"I missed you, you little Uchiha," I squealed as I hugged who I thought was Sasuke.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Sakura," a husky voice said happily. I looked up and was shocked to see Itachi in front of me.

"Itachi?" I exclaimed.

"Yup! I am here to take you to school," he said with a wink.

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke is busy right? Besides, a boyfriend can't drive his girlfriend to school?"

"Fine. Let's go," I sighed. I followed him to his motorcycle and waited for him to get on first. Once he did, he handed me the helmet. Just before I put it on, he stopped me.

"Umm, Sakura?"

"What's up?" I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Could I have a kiss?" Itachi asked as he scratched the back of his neck. I hesitated for a second, but I finally nodded in the end.

"Please don't be too rough," I whimpered as I leaned in towards him. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and captured my lips into a gentle kiss. I widened my eyes in shock and noticed how gentlemen-like Itachi was acting. He kept his hands above my waist and out of my shirt, and the kiss was just a simple kiss. Itachi pulled away and gave me a small smile.

"Was that good?"

"Much better," I smiled back at him. Itachi took the helmet out of my hands and put it on my head for me. I got onto the bike, wrapped my arms around his waist and we drove away. When we got to the school, I handed the helmet back to Itachi and watched him drive away. I sighed as I walked through the front door and to my class.

The whole day dragged on and on since I didn't have Sasuke by my side to keep me entertained. I exited the school building, hoping that Sasuke would be out there, waiting for me. I was struck with disappointment when his motorcycle was nowhere to be found. However, Itachi decided to come in his steed. I didn't hesitate to take the helmet he offered me and jump in the seat behind me. He quickly drove me to my apartment, which I was really grateful for since I didn't want to go to the mansion. As we walked through the front door, Itachi held my hand and took me to my room. We sat down on my bed in an awkward silence. Itachi decided to be the one to break it as he cleared his throat.

"So," he sighed.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask you," I decided to ask him. His attention was on me as he waited for me to speak again. "W-what is your connection with N-Naruto?" Itachi's eyes slightly widened at my question, but nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Sasuke," he slightly laughed. Before I could explain to him, he cut me off. "Or let me guess, he decided to protect the little bastard. That is so Sasuke of him to do."

"So w-what do you have against Naruto?"

"I really don't care if you know, so I'll tell you. Naruto used to be in our gang," Itachi started. He saw my overly shocked expression and waited for me to calm down to continue. When I nodded, he kept talking. "He used to be one of my right hand men. Whenever we got into fights, I could count on Naruto to have my back. However, one day, he just started flaking out on fights. He just didn't show up. Well, with or without him, our gang was becoming very popular. Neighboring gangs kept threatening us and picking fights. One night, it was the fight of our lives. Naruto had actually shown up this time, so I was really excited. Whichever gang lost the fight would have to disband, but I had nothing to worry about with Naruto there. Halfway through the battle, Naruto got a phone call. He told me he had to leave. Can you believe that? Leave? I was upset. Luckily for him, we managed to win the battle without him. He came over to the mansion the next day, and I was going to yell at him for what he did, but he just made the situation worse. He told us he was leaving the gang.

"So you are mad at him for ditching during fights and leaving the gang?" I summarized his story.

"You don't understand what this gang means to me!" Itachi yelled at me furiously as he jumped up off the bed. I was shocked at his outburst, and I was overwhelmed with regret. I felt bad that I took his reason as something stupid without knowing the whole back story. I took Itachi's hands into mine and carefully stroked them with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry. Explain to me then," I pressed him to go on. He didn't sit back down, but he did continue as he paced around the room.

"My mother died in a car accident, and my father abandoned Sasuke and I shortly after. I quit high school to work a few jobs to support Sasuke and I. I ended up not being able to hold a job since I was underage and so I went to my last option and begged our dad for money. He gave us the mansion, a million dollars and told us to never walk into his life again. Sasuke was still young at the time, so he probably doesn't remember all of this."

"And then how did you end up in a biker gang?"

"I knew Sasori and Deidara in high school before I quit. They told me that it was easy to get money to just be in a biker gang and harass people for theirs. They also ran away from home, so I decided to take them up on the idea. I let them stay at the mansion as long as they help pay the bills and stay in the gang. We had other people join later on like Hidan, Pain, and others, but I don't really pay that much attention to them."

"If you had a million dollars, why need to join a gang to make money?"

"What would I do when we ran out of money?" he explained with a question. I sighed, kind of understanding his situation a little more.

"So… Naruto?"

"I guess I was really furious to see him that day. I trapped him for almost wrecking this life I had to build for Sasuke and I. I intend to release him soon. I'm sorry you got involved, but I am also very glad," he apologized.

"Why are you glad?" I hesitated to ask. He looked into my eyes and held my hands against his chest.

"I think I – hey, what is this?" he started off softly, but ended up in a huge outburst. He rushed over to by bedside table where I had left Sasuke's note. I mentally cursed myself for not properly hiding the note away, but it was already too late. Itachi looked furious as he quickly scanned over it a few times. When he looked up, I winced as if I was actually hit by the daggers he glared at me.

"Look, I can explain!" I exclaimed, fear flowing through my veins.

"Go ahead. Explain to me why my little brother is flirting with _my_ girlfriend – calling her 'babe' and whatnot," he snarled – his voice sounded angry, but his eyes were lined with hurt – as he crossed his arms across his chest. I felt myself taken back when I saw the hurt, my chest tightened. Guilt was the only word I could use to explain how I felt. It was weird. Even though Itachi and I are only 'dating' as Itachi's revenge on Naruto, it was almost as if I felt as if I had been caught in an affair.

"Well," I finally gasped. My mind began to think of a reason that wouldn't upset him. _Sasuke is just naturally flirty. He was just joking around. It's not like I like Sasuke or anything._ I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat at that last thought. Why is that?

"That is because he's just joking around. Don't worry about it," I tried to reassure him. _What am I doing? Why do I have to reassure him? Why does he care?_ Itachi's face softened a little, but he turned his attention from me back to the note. His gaze lingered on it for a while before stuffing the note into his pocket.

"Fine," he sighed as he walked over to me. His hand suddenly came into my view and gently pushed away my bangs which had draped over my face. Meanwhile, his fingertips framed my face, trailing down until his pinky held the bottom of my chin. He tilted my head up and forced me to face him, his eyes gazed deep into my soul.

"Itachi?" I said nervously. When I looked clearly into his eyes, there was still a distinct hint of hurt. However, there was also longing, lust, and confusion. My heart began to race just thinking of what Itachi possibly had on his mind.

"I'm not letting _you_ off the hook, though. Not that easily," he smirked at me before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. I groaned – or maybe it was a moan – into his lips as he roughly tried to slip his tongue into my mouth. When I refused, he hungrily bit my bottom lip, which caused me to squeal in pain, allowing him access to my cavern. His tongue anxiously explored my mouth, just like how he has the past couple of times. At this point, I was used to his attacks, but I was taken aback by this one since he had been so gentle this morning.

His right hand was gripping tightly on my waist, pulling me deeper into the kiss. Eventually, he pulled away to catch his breath. By that time, I was gasping for air, lightheaded from the long kiss.

"Itachi," I tried to sound angry, but it was hard since I was breathing so heavily. I lightly hit my fist against his chest which caused a light chuckle to escape from his lips. He ruffled my hair gently before kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you too," he smirked. When he said that, my heart suddenly felt a pang. I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze when I spoke.

"D-do you?" I whispered. Suddenly, Itachi pulled me into an embrace, holding me carefully.

"You _are_ my girlfriend," he whispered back into my ear. I could literally hear his smirk. A smile crept across my face.

"Whatever," I grumbled into his chest, the smile never leaving my face.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I ended up not calling Ino back. It took much debating, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I already felt guilty for doing as much as we did in that changing room. I lay in my bed with my eyes fixated on the ceiling as I let out a heavy sigh. _How did I ever come up with such a stupid idea?_ I pondered on the thought for a while, completely upset with myself to do such a thing with Ino, a girl I had just met. My eyes fluttered shut, and I just focused on the sound of my heart beating. _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

My eyes opened almost immediately when the sound of a door loudly slammed shut. Somebody had just come home. I rolled my eyes, not entirely caring who it was. My eyelids fluttered shut before I placed my forearm on top of them, making sure they wouldn't open again. The next thing I knew, the door to my room had swung open and I was pulled up the collar of my shirt. A furious Itachi was glaring me down as he fisted my collar with his right hand.

"What?" I managed to choke out, still shaken by his sudden appearance. His left hand reached into one of his pockets and rummaged out a small piece of paper. He tried to unfold it as best as he could with one hand and held it in front of my face.

"You want to explain this to me?" he fumed as I carefully read the note. My eyes widened when I realized what the paper was. It was the note I had written earlier in the day. My eyes lingered at the word "babe", knowing full well that word was probably what ticked Itachi off the most in the note. No words came out. Out of frustration, I gnawed on my bottom lip, wishing I could come up with an excuse. Apparently, Itachi was more frustrated than I was because he crumbled up the note and threw it into my face to wake me up.

"Well?" Itachi growled as he tightened his grip on me.

"WHAT?" I snapped at him. What is there to explain? I wrote a note to explain to her that I couldn't be with her because _somebody_ told me not to."

"And what is this about 'babe'?" Itachi snarled. My brows lightly rose, but they furrowed once again. I knew full well this was going to come.

"I was just playing around," I said through my teeth. Itachi's grip slightly loosened, but he didn't completely let go.

"Don't _ever_ do it again," he warned before letting my body limply drop back onto my bed. He turned to leave my room, but I cut him off.

"Why do you care?" I mentally cursed myself for being a smartass. Why couldn't I just let it go? He's going to realize it… that I like Sakura. Itachi didn't turn, only moved his head so he look at me.

"Because she is my girlfriend." That was all he said before he left. Once the door closed, I scoffed.

"'Because she is my girlfriend' my ass," I snarled. I lay down on my bed and placed my hands onto on my forehead, one hand laying the other hands wrists. I sighed in frustration as I bit down on my lower lip again. _It was more than that_. I knew my brother to well; I knew that there was more to it that just because Sakura was his girlfriend. I scoffed at the word 'girlfriend' as soon as I thought it. They weren't even legitimately dating. Itachi was merely using her to make Naruto upset. The glare that I previously had on softened when I thought about Naruto.

"I can't believe he is still mad about that," I grumbled as I began to recall that faithful night.

_"Ugh," I grunted as one guy managed to punch me in the stomach. I quickly recovered and swung a punch across his face. The guy fell down, and I quickly made an escape. I skillfully passed by Deidara and Sasori as they were intensely engaged in a fist fight between four other guys from the gang we were fighting. I know it was bad for me to take a break, especially during a fight like this. There was so much on the line, and Itachi would be so disappointed in me if we lost and he knew I skipped out. But I just needed a break, just a few minutes to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall of a building nearby, trying to hide so nobody would notice me. _

_ "No, Sakura. I'm kind of busy right now," I heard somebody say through heavy breathing. I looked over and noticed that Naruto was crouched behind a trash bin near me. He held a phone close to his ear as he talked softly into it. _

_ "Who is he talking to?" I mumbled the question. I began to slowly creep over to him, making sure he didn't notice me. I know it is bad to eavesdrop, but I was curious to see who he was talking to. This person had to be really important for Naruto to skip out on a fight. He has been missing fights lately, but when he comes to them, he fights from start to finish. _

_ "I know you are scared, but can't you wait for just a second?" Naruto pleaded. He listened closely to what the person said and let out a sigh. _

_ "Okay. I'll come," Naruto gave in. My eyes widened at what he said. He is actually going to skip out completely? The sound of his flip phone shutting made me realize what was going on. I tried to run back to the wall I was hiding behind earlier, but the sound of my name cut me off. I turned around and Naruto looked at me, shocked. _

_ "Y-you… you didn't just hear that, did you?" he asked softly. _

_ "I did," I sighed in defeat. _

_ "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have to go."_

_ "You are skipping out? You never skip out!"_

_ "But-"_

_ "Who could be so important that you are leaving us? I thought I was your best friend. Aren't we all a family? Didn't you join the gang because that was what you needed? People to be close with, who would protect you?" I suddenly yelled at him. I was shocked that I was so frank with him. I wasn't the only one; Naruto's eyes were wide open. _

_ "Sasuke, you are my best friend. I joined this gang because an important person left me. She finally came back, and I don't want to lose her again. You guys are my family, but I'm sorry, Sasuke, I have to go," Naruto explained to me. A soft smile crept on his lips as he spoke of this so called 'important person'. He walked past me and gently patted my shoulder. Before he could walk out of my sight, I was anxious._

_ "At least tell me who this important person is," I demanded. When he turned around, my eyes widened. He was smiling so happily at me as he said the girl's name._

_ "Sakura-chan!" he cheered. I couldn't help but smile back at his childishness, but I let out a scoff anyways. _

_ "Itachi's gonna be mad!" I warned him. _

_ "Then fight enough for the both of us," Naruto winked at me. He turned to run away again, but stopped to look at me one last time. He held up one finger to his lips and instructed me to not tell Itachi. With that, he left. _

_ The next day, we had ended up winning the fight. Itachi was furious when he realized that Naruto had left. We waited for him at the mansion and he eventually showed up. Itachi was prepared to scold him, but he was stopped when Naruto told him that he was going to leave the gang. Itachi was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. When Itachi asked why, Naruto said he couldn't do it anymore. _

_ "What the hell are you talking about? We are family. You are going to leave us?" Itachi shouted angrily at him. Naruto scoffed at Itachi's outburst and smirked._

_ "I never thought of us as family," Naruto explained. Itachi looked taken back at Naruto's hurtful words. Even I was. Everybody was. "I'm tired of pretending that I care about you guys."_

_ "N-naruto," I choked out. His eyes met mine, which I made sure to show the amount of hurt I felt. His eyes simply had no emotion. I gasped at the sight. Was this all real? It can't be. Just yesterday, he said we were best friends. He said we were a family. Was he lying then? Or… is he lying now?_

_ "Look, I'm done. So, this is goodbye," Naruto threw his hands up to add emphasis to his statement. He turned towards the door and reached for the doorknob. Before he could open it, Itachi cut him off. _

_ "If you walk through that door, just know you have just made an unwanted enemy," Itachi warned. He tried to sound angry, but when I looked at him, I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Naruto turned and gave us a small smile. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I hope we don't meet again then, enemy." With that, he left._

Even though I was just as upset with Naruto as Itachi was, I let it go. Why? Because I decided to believe in him. Believe in the Naruto I knew before that last night I saw him. The Naruto that was my best friend. He cared about us; he thought of us as family. However, he just needed somebody else more than us. I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. That Sakura then… I'm sure of it; she is the same Sakura as the one I am in love with.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I whispered. "I know you love her too, but I can't help it. Forgive me… best friend."

**Author's Note**: How was it? Good? I hope it was okay. I really didn't plan out. Sorry! :P Please read and review. Next chapter will, hopefully, be better. Love y'all! See you soon! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This chapter is pretty short, but it includes a pretty important scene. I hope you guys enjoy it because Naruto finally makes a real appearance. The flashback last chapter doesn't count. :P I wanted to write this real quick so you guys get two chapters real quick since I normally take FOREVER to update. I hope you guys enjoy it. I revised it like… three times to make it perfect. Read and Review 3

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt so groggy. I yawned lazily as I stretched my arms above my head. I harshly rubbed my eyes with one hand as I walked to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and tried to rinse the sleep out of my face. I trudged over to my closet and changed into a plain, blue v-neck and faded jeans. As I left my bedroom, I made sure to grab my cell phone and leather jacket.

I went down the stairs and slipped my jacket on. Instead of heading out the door and driving to Sakura's place like I had intended, I stopped at the bottom of the staircase. I wasn't entirely sure why I stopped; I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I knew it, my legs moving on their own and led me to a part of the mansion I really didn't want to go it; I was standing in front of the basement. I could hear it; hear the sound of Naruto's heavy breathing. It sounded as if he had been crying lately. I didn't blame him. If I was in his situation, I probably would be too.

My hand lingered over the doorknob as I internally debated on opening the door or not. A part of me wanted to just bolt for the garage, drive to Sakura's and pretend I had never heard Naruto. Another part of me wanted to throw open the door, hug my best friend and apologize for everything was happening to him. I didn't do either. I just opened the door and gaped at the sight. Naruto was there, tied up and laying on his side. He was panting heavily, covered in bruises and sweat. I looked around the room and noticed that Pein was there as well, standing over Naruto with his fists clenched and panting heavily. He finally noticed my presence and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey, Sasuke," Pein called out to me. I have him a small nod and walked over to him.

"What are you doing, Pein?" I asked him cautiously, trying not to act suspicious.

"Practicing. We haven't had a fight in a while, but you never know, right?" Pein explained as he breathed heavily.

"Why don't you take a break?" I advised him as I gently patted his back. He nodded and left without saying anything else. The sound of the door shutting filled the silent room as I just stood there, staring at Naruto. I just listened to the sound of his heavy breathing and waited for him to catch his breath and notice me. When he did, he looked up at me as best as he could with his face smashed against the floor. He threw me a goofy smile that sent my heart facing; it was a smile I had seen far too often.

"Hey, Sasuke," he laughed halfheartedly. My wide eyes lowered a bit as I just smirked at him.

"Hey, Naruto," I greeted. "Sorry I took so long to visit."

"It's… it's okay. Itachi is taking longer," Naruto sighed. He quickly recovered and gave me a smile again. "But I'm glad to see you, _best friend_." My heart jumped when he said those to words. _I knew it…_ We stayed in silence for a while before I actually had the mind to help him sit up. I took a seat right next to him, and he leaned over and laid his head down on my shoulder. It was then that I realized just how tired he was.

"Why did you lie?" I finally asked him the question that has eaten me away all these years. I looked down at him, hoping to see his face, but his messy bangs covered his eyes. He hesitated for a second before answering with a simple "because…"

"Naruto, this isn't the time for your jokes."

"He… he wouldn't have let me go if I hadn't said what I said," he explained. "I knew how much he cared for me, for the gang."

"You didn't have to be so hurtful," I scoffed. "_I_ almost believed you for a second." Naruto laughed in response.

"Am I that good an actor?" he joked. I nudged him with my elbow in response and joined him in laughter. When he stopped, he got serious. "I knew you knew all along."

"But why didn't you just tell Itachi and them the truth? You probably wouldn't be in this situation if you had!"

"I really didn't expect to see y'all again."

"Ouch," I groaned as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. Naruto pulled himself off of me and knocked his body against mine lightly, enough to throw me off balance. I caught myself from lying on the ground and pushed myself back up.

"Don't pretend you didn't know. I know you did! I cared about y'all; I still do," Naruto scolded me. I ruffled his already messy hair before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, best friend."

"Besides, I had somebody else who needed me more than you guys."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

"As in… the Sakura who you involved in this whole situation?"

"… yeah."

"Naruto…"

"I know, Sasuke. I screwed up. Trust me, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have dragged Sakura into this. I would have avoided all of this!"

"Naruto…"

"You don't understand! I loved her… but there is nothing I can do. I'm stuck here while she is being ravaged by Itachi."

"Naruto…"

"Stop it! Enough with the 'Naruto'!" he yelled at me. I stared at him wide eyed as I looked into his eyes. I noticed the guilt and hurt in his eyes.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" I pushed him. I waited for him to answer, but he just sat there, staring at the ground. His facial expression softened as he fiddled with his hands as they were tied together in front of him.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor? As a best friend?"

"S-sure," I hesitantly agreed. He took a second to clear his throat.

"First, let me ask you this: Do you love her?"

"W-what?" I exclaimed, taken aback by his odd question. His face, however, showed that he was entirely serious.

"I know you are her caretaker. Itachi said it the night you brought me here," Naruto explained. When I hesitated to answer, he pressed on. "It's okay if you do. As a best friend, you should be honest with me."

"Y-yes," I finally answered. "I love Sakura." Naruto laughed bitterly before giving me a soft smile. I felt tears welling up in my eyes when I saw his smile.

"It's okay, Sasuke. At this point, I would prefer you date her than Itachi."

"But-"

"I give you my blessing," Naruto stopped me halfway. "As for my favor, I want you to save her. Please take her away from this. I don't want her to live like how she is now!"

"Naruto…"

"You are the only one who can do it. Even if you have to flee the country, just run away!"

"What about you? I'm sure Sakura and I both agree that we wouldn't want to leave you," I argued as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Again, Naruto let out a bitter laugh.

"Trust me; you guys won't have to worry about me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll find a way to escape."

"Naruto, be a little realistic."

"By the time I escape, you guys better be long gone."

"Naruto-"

"Sakura has never loved me. She has only thought of me as a friend. If there is anyone who is right for her, it is you!" Naruto scolded me.

"Naruto…"

"Just… make her happy," he said as he gave me a sad smile. I pulled him in for a hug and gripped him tightly. He couldn't hug me back, what with his hands being tied up, but he nudged his head against my neck to let me know he with he could.

"I'm sorry," I cried. The tears began to spill out of my eyes as I cried for the first time in a while.

"It's okay," Naruto tried to reassure me. But I didn't believe him, because I was sure that the wetness I felt on my shoulder was his tears.

**Author's Note:** How was it? Did you guys like it? I hope it makes sense. Gosh, I have got to start planning out stories from start to finish from now on. Normally I just come up with a plot and an ending and hope that it just works out. :P Make sure you guys review. Reviews make a happy, inspired author, and an inspired author means faster chapters ;) bye bye guys! See y'all later. Read and Review 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**I am so sorry, guys. I told y'all that I would update sooner if you guys gave me a bunch of reviews. I'm such a liar. You guys held up your end of the deal, so here is yours. Chapter 8 is finally here. Once again, I am sorry. I have been slowly working on this chapter for the past... two or so weeks. I hope you guys like it. You guys are gonna be like... wow at the end. I hope it's good. There is a lot of nonsense, I guess. But I hope it makes sense. :) Enjoy. Read and Review**  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

After crying on Naruto's shoulder, and him crying on my shoulder secretly, for a good thirty minutes, I finally left the basement with my face all red and blotchy. I ignored all the comments I got from the guys as I made my way towards the garage. I decided it wasn't the best idea to ride a motorcycle with my eyes all swollen from crying and took the car. Before starting the car, I rub my eyes one last time. I stuffed the key into the ignition, started the car and drove off to Sakura's apartment. Luckily for me, Itachi wasn't over today and so it was safe for me to be there. In all honesty, I was really shaken up yesterday when he told me, more like yelled at me, that he saw the note. However, that wasn't going to stop me from going to hang out with Sakura.

When I arrived at her apartment, I knocked an intricate beat onto the door. I repeated the same knock for a good while until she opened the door with a furious facial expression.

"Shut up!" she scolded me. I paid no heed to it and threw my arms into the air in excitement.

"Sakura!" I cheered as I pulled her into an embrace.

"Sasuke," she muffled into my chest while wrapping her arms around my neck, deepening the hug. As we slowly pulled away, I made sure to place a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Did you miss me?" I joked while giving her a flirtatious smirk. She playfully hit my arm in response.

"Yes. How dare you ditch me yesterday. Do you know how boring my life was?"

"How boring?" I played along.

"Very!" she exaggerated with a frown, but she ended up bursting out into laughter with a happy smile on her face.

"Glad you missed me then," I smiled softly at her. We just stood there staring at each other after that, so I took the time to take in her appearance. Her hair had a few strands going every which way, and she was wearing a simple v-neck with short shorts that obviously showed that she had just woken up. My eyes went from down back to up, and I just noticed how low-cut the v-neck actually was. It showed a little too much of her milky skin and was very seductive. I placed my hands on her shoulders, perhaps a little too harshly, and spun her around before pushing her into the house.

"Sasuke?" she questioned, completely confused at my sudden actions.

"S-shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I managed to choke out, but mentally cursed myself for stuttering. Sakura obviously noticed it because she was now smirking at me. Hey, she stole that mischievous smirk from me!

"Sasuke, you are an idiot," she bluntly stated.

"Huh?"

"Today is Saturday, stupid," she laughed.

"P-pshh, I knew that," I tried to play it off, but she didn't buy it and ruffled my hair with a smile on her face.

"Cute. Now, carry me upstairs!" she demanded as she held her arms out. I sighed before picking her up bridal style and taking her to her room. Once there, I plopped her onto the bed and lay down beside her.

"So where were you yesterday?" Sakura questioned curiously as she turned to face me. I did the same and just noticed how close we were. There was just about two inches of space between our faces, but Sakura didn't seem to mind, so I just let it go.

"Hanging out with the guys," I simply said although my mind quickly flashed to the scene between me and Ino.

"That's cool," she sighed. We ended up lying there in silence after that. Unconsciously, my hand moved to grab Sakura's. I was very cautious and was prepared to move at any sign of uneasiness from the latter. However, she did quite the opposite and slid her hand into mine. Our hands intertwined with one another and fiddled around.

"Is… is there anything you want to do today?" I finally asked her as I gently rubbed my thumb against hers.

"You wanna go out?"

"Sure," I groaned as I got up. I turned back around and held out my hand which she gladly took and pulled herself up. She scurried off to her closet, grabbed some clothes and hurried to the bathroom. After five minutes of wondering her room in boredom, she finally came out. As usual, I was rendered breathless upon the sight. She wore a simple embroidered, white tank with dark, indigo skinny jeans.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she gestured toward the door. I nodded as we headed to my car. We both sat comfortable with the engine off as we just stared at each other.

"Where are we going?"

"Mall?" she suggested. I immediately shook my head at the idea, wanting to avoid Ino for the rest of my life. "Then where?"

"Park?" I offered with a shrug. She eagerly nodded her head with a smile. I started the car and we headed off to our destination.

"Swings!" Sakura cheered as she ran off the said object. She sat down and kicked herself up, allowing her to swing.

"You need a hand?" I chuckled before appearing behind her.

"Push me!" she commanded. Without complaining, I did as I was told, giving her my complete acquiescence. As she began to reach a height and speed to which I couldn't keep up with, I stood back and watched her soar. I carelessly lay against one of the poles that constructed the swing set and let my mind wander. I couldn't stop my thoughts from going back to Naruto. I don't understand how he could be so strong. To allow his best friend to date the love of his life, that would be too much for anybody else to handle. I then looked over at Sakura and watched her childish nature, as she playfully cheered as she went up and groan as she kicked herself up to add more height. Her long, flamboyantly pink hair flowed in the wind as she soared for a few seconds, and that dazzling smile that never left her face. Was it selfishly of me to want of that? All of her? Was it wrong that for a split second, I completely forgot about Naruto's feelings and just wanted to hold onto her and never let go?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, her face dangerously close in front of mine.

"Huh?" I gasped as I jumped back, trying to distance myself from her. She shook her head disapprovingly at me with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I said 'I'm hungry!'" she repeated with a pout. I nodded, understanding her predicament, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the sidewalk.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked before shyly pulling my hand out of hers, but was stopped when she tightened her grip on my hand. Without saying anything, she simply dragged _me_ to where she wanted, which was a plain diner just across the street from the park. We quickly entered, Sakura exchanging greetings with the hostess before seating us without assistance. On the way to our table, she had snatched a menu which she gracefully handed to me. I glanced over at the hostess when Sakura wasn't looking, but it seemed like she didn't even care that we were so rude. Perhaps Sakura knew her.

"Hello, I am your waitress today. What would you guys like to drink?" a young girl greeted cheerfully to us. I looked up to her and offered a small smile.

"Just water for me," I said politely. She smiled seductively at me before nodding. She turned her attention to Sakura, rudely giving her a bored expression.

"And you?" she said monotonously.

"Same," Sakura almost sneered at the girl. The waitress gave another nod before leaving to get our drinks. As soon as she was out of sight, Sakura let out an obvious scoff.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly without looking up, scanning the menu for something good to eat.

"Does that happen often?" she remarked, irritation hinted in her voice.

"What?" I repeated, slightly looking up from my menu this time.

"The flirting from strangers," she said as if it was obvious, eyeing me like I was an idiot.

"Flirting?" I questioned, completely oblivious.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed as her mouth gaped. She snapped her trap as soon as she noticed the waitress scurry back over. She gracefully set my glass down in front of me, making sure to look sexy while doing so. However, when she set Sakura's glass down, she did it roughly which caused the glass to lose balance and tip over, spilling its contents onto Sakura's lap.

"Oh my!" Sakura cried as she stood up from her seat, the water in her lap now dripping to the ground. Her already dark skinny jeans were now darker as the water soaked into the fabric. A few splashes of the liquid hit her shirt, immediately making the white cloth translucent. I harshly bit my bottom lip, preventing the small moan building up in the back of my throat from escaping.

"Oops," the waitress mumbled halfheartedly. Sakura looked her in disbelief before trying to use her semi-damp napkin to dry herself, but failed miserably. I quickly got up in response and handed her my napkin which she took gratefully, giving me an appreciative smile. She vigorously rubbed her thighs with the cloth, trying to get as much water out of the soaked fabric.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and clean up," the waitress suggested with a mischievous smile. Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and sent a glare to her direction.

"No, thank you," she snarled through her teeth. To show that she wouldn't budge, Sakura threw the napkin onto the table and lifted one leg to rest on the other. The waitress let out a scoff in return, not willing to admit defeat just yet.

"What would you like to order then?" she let out a sigh before composing herself, giving me a flirtatious look. I looked back at my menu and picked the cheapest item, reasoning that I wasn't that hungry and really didn't have that much money to spare. Sakura called out her order without hesitation, which made me realize that she hadn't even looked at a menu. The waitress jotted down our order before scampering off to the kitchen. My eyes immediately fell onto Sakura as I worried that she might be cold. Sure enough, she was sitting uncomfortable in her chair shivering.

"Maybe… maybe you should go to the bathroom," I suggested in a hushed tone. She stubbornly shook her head, not even looking at me. I let out a sigh at her childishness and stood up out of my seat. In one motion, I pulled my jacket off skillfully. As quickly as I could, I dashed to Sakura's side, romantically threw the jacket around her shoulders, and ran back to my seat before she could stop me.

"Sasuke?"

"If you aren't going to the bathroom, then take my jacket. Hopefully, it'll warm you," I playfully shook my head at her before giving her a soft smile. She mimicked my actions before shrugging my jacket off.

"Fine. I'll go," she sighed before going off to the bathroom. My smile grew as I watched her trudge off, but it disappeared when I noticed that the waitress had just taken her seat.

"Yes?" I awkwardly questioned her actions, but she didn't even seem to pay heed.

"So what is your name?" she smiled at me while she laid her chin on the palms of her hands, now balancing herself on her elbows.

"Itachi," I lied through my teeth, giving her a distasteful smile hoping she would take a hint. Luck was not on my side. The waitress leaned forward and placed one of her hands on top of mine.

"You know, Itachi-"

"Get away from him, _bitch_!" Sakura growled at the girl. I looked up, shocked at her sudden appearance. When did she get here? How did she clean up so quickly?

"Excuse me?" the waitress shrieked as she stood up, pissed at Sakura.

"Girls," I awkwardly tried to get between them before a fight broke out.

"You heard me. I called you a bitch!" Sakura cockily smirked at her which caused me to snicker a little. I'm rubbing off on this girl. Do we spend that much time together to the point where she can perfectly copy my signature smirk?

"You!" the waitress cried before lunging for Sakura. Luckily, a manager came over and grabbed hold of her arm before any harm came our way.

"Mayu!" the manager yelled at the girl.

"Manager? I… I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

"Too late. This is the third time this has happened. You are fired!"

"But-"

"Hand in your apron and leave," he ordered. Mayu sulkily followed his instructions, glared at us, and then left.

"I am so sorry," the manager tried to apologize. Seeing as it wasn't even remotely close to his fault, we brushed it off. Our meal came and Sakura and I gladly enjoyed it. Due to the incident earlier, our lunch was free. We happily left the diner and jumped into my car.

"Thanks for that, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered as we drove off.

"For what?" I scoffed. "I basically did nothing."

"Mmm… you are right," she shrugged.

"Hey! At least pretend I did something helpful," I tried to pout to her which only caused her to laugh.

"Fine. Umm… thanks for lending me your jacket earlier," she thanked me with a cheeky smile. Without averting my eyes from the road, I let one hand slip off the steering wheel and pinched her cheek. She let out a groan as I did so, but that didn't stop me.

"You still cold?"

"Mmm," she softly moaned. I tossed her my jacket again which was sitting on my lap beforehand. She happily took it and put it on backwards, snuggling into the cloth. Eventually, she ended up falling asleep in the position before we got home. After parking, I didn't want to wake her so I carried her to her room for the second time today. Once I put her on the bed, her eyes fluttered open.

"You were awa-" I tried to complain, but was stopped when she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her.

"Mmm," she moaned into my ear as she nudged her head into the crook of my neck.

"Sakura?" I almost shrieked at her sudden actions.

"You know, Sasuke…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?" I urged her to continue. She shook her head against my neck.

"Never mind. It's embarrassing," she muffled her voice into my skin.

"Sakura," I warned her with an edge to my voice.

"That – that waitress girl was annoying," she paused at first before quickly rushing to finish the sentence.

"That's it? I know, Sakura. She was a pain in my ass," I sighed before letting out a small laugh at her childishness.

"Also… I was kind of," she moved her lips up to brush slightly against my ear which caused a shiver to run down my spine, "jealous." Out of reflex and shock, I pulled my body off of her, allowing myself to simply levitate above her.

"What?" the confusion was evident in my voice as I asked the simply clarifying question.

"I was jealous! Gosh," she turned her head so she wasn't facing me. I could still see the side of her face though, and I smiled upon noticing her rosy cheeks.

"Were you now?" I teased her with a smirk. Her eyes quickly met mine to bore holes through my head.

"Sasuke," she growled at me, but my smirk only widened in reply. Being my teasing, flirtatious self, I leaned forward so my lips were only an inch above hers as I stared deeply into her soul.

"Yes, Sakura?" I breathed against her lips. Maybe I was too focused on her beautiful face because I didn't even notice her arm move to lift her up until after her lips suddenly caught mine in the most breathtaking kiss of my life.

**Author's Note:**You guys surprised? Well, maybe it was expected. I don't even know. I knew how I was going to end the chapter, but I got really tired and lazy, so I forgot how I was going to lead to it. Sorry if the chapter was crappy. :P I'll do better. Make sure y'all review. This time, I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner ;) I love y'all. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I realize that my chapters keep getting shorter, but I'm so like… blocked. I have no ideas what so ever. I am hoping that the suspense at the end of every chapter slowly kills you guys so I don't have to update nonsense. Just kidding. :) I love you guys so much. Haha. Thanks to all who have been following this story.

If you guys don't mind reading about my personal life, I really wanted to rant this to somebody. So yesterday after school, I had confessed to the guy I liked. Now, this was the first time I had ever confessed to somebody before so I was extra nervous. But I liked this guy two years, and since the crush wasn't going anywhere, I wanted to confess and get some closure from hearing him actually say no to my face. So I pull him away after school and tell him I like him. However, right before he could give me his answer, his sister and her boyfriend come out of nowhere and start talking to him. So awkward right? While they are talking, he kept giving me these apologetic looks and smiles which I couldn't help smiling back at. At one point, I just laughed because it was just getting so ridiculous and he laughed too. It was nice. Even though it was awkward, it made the situation less tense so I liked it. After the pair left, he told me he only saw me as a friend and didn't want a girlfriend. I was okay with it; I mean I didn't expect him to say yes. Who would like a weirdo like me? But, I'm really hoping we could be friends after this. You know? I mean, we weren't good friends before because I couldn't talk to him without worrying he would find out that I had a crush on him. Now it should be fine, right? I sure hope so. Pray for me! 3 haha. To whoever who read all the way to the end of this, thank you. I just really needed somebody to listen. If you have advice and comforting words, please leave a review. Thank you! Now to the story.

**Chapter 9**

"Sakura?" I gasped when she finally laid herself back down, allowing our lips to separate from one another. I jumped back, sitting beside her to add some space between us. She sat up before scooting back a little, seeing how worried I was. I truly was though. I was really worried. Worried that she didn't actually love me, about Naruto still trapped in the basement, that Itachi would try to harm us. I looked into Sakura's eyes with a very serious expression for I wanted to make sure that she felt true about what she had just done.

"Sasuke," she breathed while gazing at me softly. For a second, she looked lovingly at me. The next second, her eyes suddenly averted, refusing to make eye contact with me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I nearly spat at her. My emotions weren't under control at this moment for I didn't know what to feel. Was I angry because she apologized? Because I am insecurely thinking that she doesn't love me and that the kiss was unintentional? Was I saddened that those five seconds where our lips met might have been a mistake? Or that if it was real I am basically betraying and hurting my best friend?

"It… I didn't… something came over me," she continually paused, trying to get out the right excuse. I scoffed at her answer, for it was not what I wanted to hear. It was quite the opposite.

"Is that so?" I snarkily remarked as I furrowed my eyebrows. She gave me a confused look, probably shocked at my sudden personality change. Who could blame me? The girl I love just kissed me and basically said 'haha, just kidding.' She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. This happened a couple of times before she just couldn't think of a reply. I scoffed again, turning my head away from her. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. _6:42_. As I let out a sigh, I swiftly took off my shirt, throwing it lazily onto the floor. Since Sakura sat in front of me, I couldn't kick off my jeans without my legs hitting her, so I didn't bother. Instead, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and got under the blanket.

"Are… you are going to bed?" she asked in a soft voice. I made an obvious nod, not bother to speak. "Shower?"

"You go," I waved her off, trying to get comfortable in the bed. I heard her let out a heavy sigh and suddenly the bed shifted. The rummaging of her closet and the closing of the bathroom door was the last thing I heard. I closed my eyes tightly out of frustration and tried to go to sleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

As the warm trickles of fake rain dripped against my naked body, I stood motionless. After a good five minutes, my hand reached to turn off the water. I now stood in front of my sink, looking straight into my own eyes' reflection. My fingers lingered against my lips, indulging myself in the moment that had just occurred. Sasuke and I just kissed. Moreover, I am the one who enforced the kiss in the first place. Even worse, I lied. I told him that something had come over me, but in truth, I really just wanted to kiss him. It has taken me a long while, but I have finally realized that I am in love with Sasuke. At first, when Itachi was really nice to me today and I began to smile, I thought I had started to fall for him. However, that nice side that Itachi rarely shows, it seemed so similar. That was because it is exactly the side of Sasuke that I always see.

I suddenly felt a tear roll down my already wet face, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I crouched down onto the floor and allowed myself to weep for a while. I was in love with Sasuke, but am forced to be in a relationship with his brother. What have I gotten myself into? When I finally pulled myself together, I dried myself and put on my sleeping wear, black athletics shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I slipped out of the bathroom quietly and reentered my bedroom. I noticed Sasuke's sleeping figure with his back turned to me, blanket sloppily over him, exposing his bareback and the top of his jeans. I quickly made my way over to him, cuddling against his back. The sound of his soft snores vibrated through him and into my ears.

"I'm sorry I lied, Sasuke. I truly do love you," I whispered against his skin before falling asleep.

.

.

.

When I woke up, the side of my bed was cold yet again. Sasuke wasn't there. I let out a sigh as I rose to sit up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Trudging, I made my way to the bathroom and freshened up before heading down to the kitchen. I was almost shocked to see Sasuke there with only an apron and jeans on while dicing some bacon on the cutting board.

"Good morning," he greeted monotonously. I frowned slightly, but it wasn't like I expected him to be happy, especially after last night.

"Morning," I grumbled before taking a seat at the table and just watching him cook. He went over to the stove where a pan was already and slid the bits of bacon in. Soon after, he cracked some eggs into a bowl and proceeded to whisk them.

"Did you sleep well?" he suddenly asked without even sparing me a glance. I nodded, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yeah," I said softly. He nodded before pouring the beaten egg mixture over the bacon. He let it cook on one side before carefully turning it over. Once he determined it was cooked, he plopped it onto a plate and put it on the table.

"Eat," he commanded as he walked over to the sink and cleaned the dishes. Not bothering to fight with him, I did as I was told. As usual, his food was delicious, but even so, after last night I only had a bitter taste in my mouth. I pushed the dish forward, signaling that I was done, even though there was a lot extra. Sasuke didn't question it and just ate the leftovers, not leaving a single crumb to waste.

"Thanks for the meal," I said as I clapped my hands together. I continued to stay at the table as I watched Sasuke's every movement. He just went to go clean the last dish and as he was swishing water around on the plate, a few drops splashed up and hit his face.

"Damn it," he cursed as he tried to wipe them off with his dry forearm. I laughed at his childishness and gave a soft smile. He looked over at me when I laughed, but quickly turned back to the sink. He shut off the water and walked out of the kitchen.

"Is he that upset?" I asked myself quietly. Should I have just spoken the truth? Perhaps it isn't too late. But how do I do it? I've never confessed before. I got up and ran after Sasuke. He laid lazily over my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun?" I called out softly as I peeked through the door. He turned to look at me and thankfully didn't look away.

"What?" he sighed before raising an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look. I made my way over to the bed and laid down beside him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's really important."

"Go for it."

"Now this is really random timing, I know, but…"

"Sakura," he let out another sigh, letting me know to just spit it out.

"I really like you," I quickly confessed with my eyes shut. I didn't bother to open them again, even when I suddenly felt a shift of weight on the bed. I just laid there, waiting. Waited for Sasuke to say or do something. I let out a sigh after about four minutes and let my eyelids flutter open. I was shocked to see Sasuke's face just a few inches over mine.

"Sakura," he breathed. I could feel his hot breath heat up my skin. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off by closing the gap between our lips, capturing my lips into a kiss. A moan escaped my lips as one of his hands gently caressed my cheek. Unlike his brother, Sasuke was, as expected I guess, very kind and gentle to me. His kiss was full of love and passion, not lust and power. I felt myself melt against his touch and reform as he pulled away.

"I love you too," he gasped before giving me a smile. I let out a laugh as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him down a little and gave him a light Eskimo kiss (A/N: for those who don't know what that is, it is when two people rub their noses against each other.)

"Is this really happening?"

"I hope so," Sasuke lovingly whispered to me before placing a soft kiss on my lips once again. He fell down beside me and pulled me against his chest. My arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and we both took a quick nap.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sakura had suddenly fallen asleep in my arms, taking a nap against my chest. I gently stroked her hair as I whispered sweet nothings into her ear. I guess her self-conscious heard me because I saw a small smile spread across face. I softly chuckled at her cuteness and continued what I doing before. Since I wasn't tired, I just laid there in thought.

"So you love me?" I softly asked aloud. Soon after, I let out a laugh since I knew she wouldn't answer. Even though I was happy, I couldn't help but be worried. Obviously I didn't want to scare or worry her, but sooner or later I am going to have to talk to her about us running away. She'll understand right? … Right?

Suddenly I felt her shift and her eyes slightly opened. She let out a yawn and tried to stretch. After smacking her lips a few times, she gave a loving smile.

"Sasuke?" she questioned why I was still awake.

"Morning, love," I tried my best to have a British accent. Obviously I failed since she bursted out into laughter the next second.

"You are so stupid," she giggled.

"I know," I sighed. "You practically tell me every day."

"I still love you though," she smiled sweetly to me. I ruffled her hair again before kissing her gently on the forehead, my signature caring move. "You seem worried."

"I guess I am," I sighed yet again for the umpteenth time today. I ran my fingers through my own hair out of frustration.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I probably should, especially to you."

"Well?"

"Let me ask you this first. You told me you loved me knowing full well our situation. What were you thinking? Did you even consider the fact that Itachi has so much power over us?" I bombarded her with questions.

"I… I did. It's just I loved you more than I worried about what Itachi could do to us."

"And… what about… Naruto?" I entered the touchy zone. I noticed a single tear slipped out which I quickly wiped away.

"I don't know," she cried before burying her face into my chest once again. I rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

"… I talked to him," I decided to tell her the plan now. "I talked to him after so long." She didn't speak, so I continued to ramble. "He told me to take you away; to run as far away as possible, to leave him behind." Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but I cut her off. "I told him that I couldn't do that, that we couldn't do that. He insisted that we leave. He told me he would try to escape on his own and that we shouldn't worry."

"Naruto, you idiot," Sakura cursed him.

"Even after I argued against it, I ended up agreeing to his plan."

"WHAT?" she suddenly exploded. "You said so yourself, there is no way we could leave him behind, yet you agreed?"

"He convinced me that he could escape. Besides, I believe in my best friend," I smiled assuringly at her. She let out a sigh, but nodded her head anyways.

"Fine. What's our runaway plan?"

**Author's Note:** Anxious for the next chapter? :) I hoped you guys liked it. So this was the second draft for this chapter. The first draft, they immediately got together. But after my rejection, I was a little upset so I decided to torture Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry, guys. I guess sometimes my emotions affect my story. But hey, they got together in the end. That's all that matters, right? :) I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review. It would really make me happy after getting rejected. :P I love you all. Good night!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So I was already in the writing zone and that is why you have another chapter so quickly. I hope it turned out okay. I mean, I sort of had this idea, but I'm not entirely sure what direction I was going in. So, we'll see. Sorry for the uncertainty. :P By the way, we are finally in the double digits! :D number 10, yeah! you guys excited? I hope so. Enjoy the chapter. read and review 3

Thanks shizukana313, I really appreciated your long winded, words of wisdom. I don't mean that in a mean way. I really did appreciate it. I agree: the weight did come off my shoulders. My friends told me the same thing as he could have been really mean about it, but he wasn't. He tried to make light of the situation and kindly reject me. He kept smiling at me apologetically and asking if I would be okay as if he didn't want me to be too hurt by it. I was glad. So thanks again. It's nice to hear advice and comforting words from somebody with more experience. :) I hope you enjoy my story, Lisa-chan (I hope you don't mind, I looked to see your name on your profile. Your stories are so good, by the way).

**Chapter 10 (Sasuke's POV)**

"Do you understand?" I asked after I had just finished explaining the plan to her a second time. She quickly nodded and offered me a reassuring smile. It was around 5:45 right now, and we were walking into the Uchiha mansion. The inside was quiet except for the echoing sound of the TV playing loudly. I gave Sakura a nod before walking ahead of her and sitting on the couch next to Sasori.

"Hey, man," I greeted as I lazily threw my arms behind me, allowing one arm to sling over his shoulders. He eyed my hand on his shoulder with an eyebrow raised before turning to me. Instead of complaining about it, he instead gave me an awkward smile before giving me a nod.

"Hey," he answered back. I casually looked over my shoulder when his attention went back to the TV. I noticed Sakura retreating up the stairs as planned. I quickly turned back around and glanced at my friend beside me.

"So how are you and your girlfriend?" I tried to make conversation. He nodded once again before looking at me.

"We are better, actually, believe it or not," he almost sounded shocked at the news, even though I was the one who had just found out.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm," he shrugged. "I was texting that girl I hooked up with to get her jealous, and she noticed it. We got into an argument, which she ended up breaking down crying after. We embraced, kissed and decided to never fight again."

"Decided? Did you guys actually implement this decision?" I eyed him oddly, questioning my elder's wisdom.

"Believe it or not. We go on dates more frequently and have really opened up. Our conversations are pleasant, for once," he laughed at the end, thinking about how their conversations used to be.

"You guys are a strange couple," I shook my head disapprovingly at him. He shrugged, knowing I was only teasing and fully supported his happiness and decisions.

"So what about you and Pinky?" he questioned in a hushed tone, not wanting me to get in trouble with Itachi. This time, I shrugged.

"We are getting there."

"Oh?" he perked up at the sudden thought of a drama revealing before his eyes. He loved watching and reading all those romance, drama stuff. I question his manhood.

"What does your girl see in you?" I playfully teased him.

"Just continue the story," he smiled softly to me. I nodded before continuing.

"She loves me," I summed up the drama into one sentence. He glared at me for not giving him details which I simply smirked at.

"Continue," he growled through his teeth. I shook my head before smiling like a giddy child. "You tease."

"But you still love me," I stated, knowing full well this assumption was true.

"What about Itachi?" he asked more seriously, genuinely curious and worried about the situation. I let out a painfully long, slow sigh before shaking my head.

"We are still working on that."

"… do… do you need help?" he hesitated to give assistance. I peered into his eyes to see remorse and sadness which gave me reassurance.

"I love Itachi. I know that he did all this with good intentions, I hope. So if I am going to runaway and betray him, please stay by his side. I don't want to hurt him to severely, as I do not really want to hurt him at all," I explained and instructed to him, giving him a soft smile to show that I would be okay. He slyly slipped an arm around my torso and threw the other arm to completely have hold of me. He cuddled into my chest, nuzzling his head into my neck. My hand behind his neck stroked his hair gently while the arm around swung around to pull him in closer.

"I love you, bro," he said shyly, pretending to be a schoolgirl confessing to her crush. I softly hit his head before quickly rubbing the inflicted spot.

"You are an idiot," I said softly, quoting Sakura's signature insult.

**Sakura's POV:**

After I watched Sasuke approach Sasori, I retreated up the stairs quickly, turning to Itachi's room once up. I took in a deep breath with my eyes closed, keeping in mind Sasuke and I's plan. My eyes snapped open as my composure became serious. I gently knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. I heard Itachi grumble a barely audible "come in" which I quickly obliged to. My thin fingers wrapped around the cold doorknob and twisted it, pushing lightly to open the door. I peeked my head in, not taking a step into the room for I wanted to make sure my presence was alright with him. Itachi was sitting slumped over on his bed in the dark. I moved my hand to the light switch, but his voice cut me off.

"Don't. Just enter already," he sighed as I watched him run a hand through his hair. I nodded before closing the door and scampering over to his side. I sat beside him and tried to look into his eyes, but it was really hard to see as it was too dark.

"Hi," I cheerfully greeted him, even though in reality I was a little saddened.

"What is it?" he questioned me sudden appearance seeing as I came to him willingly and on my own accord.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about something," I eyed his expressions, checking to make sure he didn't blow his top.

"Very well," he sighed before lying down, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, you had told me that you would… release Naruto soon," I tried my best not to seem anxious as I explained myself.

"This is true," he nonchalantly answered.

"When… when is soon?"

"When I decide," he sounded a little more agitated this time.

"But-" he cut me off by pulling me down onto his chest. He let out a grunt at the collision, but quickly adjusted as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Please stop trying to make me jealous," he whispered seductively into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine when I felt his hot breath against my skin. His lips moved over and kissed along my cheek. He made a trail from my ear down to my cheek and towards my lips. When he kissed the edge of my mouth, I turned away.

"No, please don't," I struggled out of his grip. Now that I knew my true feelings for Sasuke, I can't keep doing this with him. Itachi, however, didn't back down and gripped my chin with one of his hands. He pulled me to face him and rough placed his lips against mine. My hands pushed against his chest and lifted me away from him slightly. I gasped for air as my lips finally were removed from his.

"Sakura," he moaned out my name as he moved to grab my chin again.

"No!" I cried as I punched his chest, trying to get out of his grasp. _This isn't working. If he doesn't allow me to see Naruto, I can't follow through with Sasuke and I's plan. How am I supposed to tell Naruto the plan now? _

"If you kiss me, I'll let you see Naruto," Itachi bargained with me. I reduced my struggles and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, hoping he was sincere. He smirked evilly at me before capturing my lips for another kiss. "Mmm!" He forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth and tasted around, leaving no spot untouched. His tongue went under mine and forced it dance with his. His body moved off the bed to hover over mine as he pinned my hands down. I felt a few tears spill out of my eyes as I tried not to moan from Itachi's indecent actions. He pulled away slowly, allowing a single thread of saliva to keep our lips technically connected.

"No," Itachi licked his lips after answering my question prior to the sensual kiss. He noticed my tears, and his lustful gaze softened into one of remorse. To make amends, he leaned down and licked them away, tasting the salty liquid.

"Don't cry," he pleaded in a whisper. He nuzzled his head into my slightly damp neck and inhaled my scent. Tears continued to fall and drenched his face, but he didn't seem to care. This was what I hate most about Itachi. His personality changes to often. I don't know who he is… and I don't think he knows either.

.

.

.

After about thirty minutes of Itachi cuddling with me and whispering reassuring sweet nothings, he ended up falling asleep on top of me. I managed to wiggle out from under him without waking him up and exiting the room. I trudged down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke cuddling with Sasori. Oh, now I guess I won't feel as bad when I tell him what happened. I mean, I cuddled with somebody else and so did he.

"Sasuke," I called out to him, deciding to finally break up his little bromance. He immediately pushed Sasori off of his chest, who ended up fumbling off the couch and hitting his head against the coffee table.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Sasori cried out as he rubbed the back off his head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't even offer any help. Sasori pouted at him before reaching out, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulled him down towards him.

"Comfort me, you jerk," Sasori scolded Sasuke as he led his hand to caress the back of his head. Sasuke sighed before going along with Sasori's weirdness. He gently stroked against his hair and frowned softly at Sasori.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. My eyes widened at the sudden change of Sasuke's personality yet again. Damn, this kid is a good actor. Sasori shook his head and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"No," Sasori cried as he fisted some of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sasori's forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Sasuke cooed as he held Sasori tightly against his chest. At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground and started laughing so hard, my lungs hurt. Sasuke and Sasori looked at me like I was a weirdo as I slapped the ground a couple of times before cradling my now aching stomach.

"You guys are freaks," I continued to laugh. They both rolled their eyes at me and shook their heads disapprovingly.

"She doesn't understand," they decided together. I finally managed to calm myself down after a while and got off the ground. Sasuke had now abandoned Sasori and came over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to take me to the garage.

"Bye, babe," Sasuke joked as he called out to Sasori.

"I love you!" Sasori announced cheerily before waving us off. Once we got into the car, Sasuke turned to me seriously.

"What happened?"

"He said 'no', ravaged my lips twice, and cuddled with me until passing out," I sighed as I gave him the main gist of what happened. His eyes widened when he heard the words 'ravaged' and 'lips' really close together and almost shocked out of anger. I shook my head at him as I gently pat the top of his spiky head. "Sorry."

"That asshole!" Sasuke cursed. Good thing we weren't driving yet because Sasuke decided to throw his hands up the air for emphasis.

"I'm sorry," I apologized yet again, giving him a pout and remorseful look. Even though I tried to stop him and hated every second of it, I actually considered kissing Itachi in order for the place to follow through.

"Forget it," Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I am just saddened."

"I'm sorry!" I now whined, trying to get him to stop pulling the guilt trick on me. Sasuke just laughed at my childishness and started the car. We drove out of the garage and to my apartment.

"So new plan?" I asked him, glancing over to see his face. He focused on the road and had a very serious look on.

"Thinking," he assured me as his hands griped tighter onto the steering wheel.

"I have an idea, but you might get jealous."

"Shoot."

"I invite Itachi out on a date…" I started off slowly, but Sasuke didn't even seem to fidget. "… then I don't show up and you and I steal Naruto away."

"So we really aren't leaving him behind, huh?" he laughed,

"You may believe in him, but I am sure as hell not leaving that goof alone. He'd probably try to act like his own hero and beat up everybody in his path, but will end up losing really badly."

"Come on, that – that actually sounds really accurate, actually," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck upon defeat. I laughed before unbuckling my seatbelt. We had just arrived at my apartment once again, and we quickly entered my room. Together, we laid upon the bed and cuddled together.

"Should we change?" Sasuke questioned. I shook my head against his chest and mumbled a 'no'. "When does this new plan go into action?"

"Soon," I grumbled before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:** this chapter is just basically more nonsense. If you are trying what this has to do with the story, it is just to give the couple strength and faith in each other, I guess. They are definitely getting closer as you can, hopefully, see. I had a bunch of ideas on how to end this story and just figured it out. I decided to put in a fake plan to throw you guys off. The real plan has now been revealed. This plan shall go into action either next chapter or the chapter after that. I am done writing for a while. I have this huge project going on so let me get that done. :P I've procrastinated enough on it anyways. See y'all in like… a week or two. Hope you guys enjoyed the double update. 3 Review

In case y'all didn't understand what the original plan was, it was to get Naruto into the loop on the plan and play with Itachi's feelings to get him to release Naruto willingly. Obviously, however, that was never going to work. I'm so disappointed that the pair hadn't realized that before. :P haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to everybody, or two people, who read my spiel in the last chapter and gave me advice. I appreciate it. 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** It's just nonsense. Sorry. Next chapter will, hopefully, be better. I've been getting really stressed and busy. Everything is starting to clear up, so I might get to finish the story soon. :) enjoy. Read and review.

**Chapter 11**

As soon as I woke up, I practically ran to my shower. After sleeping as soon as I got home last night, I awoke feeling extremely filthy. The water quickly rinsed away that horrible feeling, and the smooth towel that wrapped around my body made me feel so cozy. Using the blow dryer, I used it for its intended purpose and dried my soaking wet, pink hair. Once done, I slipped out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, only wearing a fluffy pink towel. Sasuke's light snores filled the room, letting me know that it was safe. I tiptoed to my closet and locked myself inside. I grabbed the nearest pair of undergarments, not carrying if they were mismatched, and put them on. In the corner of my eye, I saw my pair of dark indigo skinny jeans. I slipped them on quickly along with a racerback tank top with a graphic design. My hand slid the closet door open rather quickly, allowing it to hit the wall loudly.

"Ugh!" I heard Sasuke groan at the sudden noise. He tossed and turned in the bed before settling down and going back to sleep. I skipped over to his side and gently combed my fingers through his hair.

"Babe, it's time to wake up," I cooed softly, trying to be as sweet as possible. Sasuke let out another groan, but took my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. He pulled roughly, causing me to land on top of him. As soon as our bodies met, his arms wrapped around my waist, tightly keeping a grip on me.

"Sakura," he moaned into my ear softly, blowing a little afterwards. I lightly hit his chest at his flirtatious advances.

"Sasuke-kun!" I complained before letting out a giggle. "It's time to wake up!"

"I don't wanna!" he whined, sounding like a little child. I laughed again before leaning up and giving a small peck on his lips.

"Will you now?"

"Maybe…"

"You are such a tease!"

"Kiss me!" he cheered with a smile on his face. Now his eyes were wide open, signaling that the drowsiness was long gone. Sighing in defeat, I followed his request and gave him another peck. Being the sweetie he is, he didn't ask for more. He gratefully accepted that small, loving gesture. His grin was twice as big now, showing off his pearly whites. I pushed myself off of him and helped him sit up afterwards. He remained seated for a while before smacking his lips and trudging off to the bathroom.

"Bye," I called out to him as the door shut. The sound of the shower starting was the only thing that could be heard after that. I stared off into space for a while before sighing and walking over to my desk. Deciding to be productive, I got out a piece of paper and began to start planning out Naruto's escape plan. Scribbling on the paper, I wrote little notes like 'fake date' and 'what day?' Sasuke had finished his shower and walked out shirtless and only in boxers. His hair was slightly damp, obvious that he only dried in partially.

"What you doing?" he questioned me as he leaned over my shoulder to read my notes. So far, this is all I had:

_Naruto's escape plan:_

_ Invite Itachi out for a fake date_

_ Tell him to meet me there_

_ Sasuke and I drive to the mansion instead_

_ Sneak into whatever room Naruto is in_

_ Bust him out_

_ Run away_

_**WHAT DAY?**_

"What is this nonsense?" Sasuke laughed at my not-very-detailed notes. I pouted at him with my arms folded across my chest.

"The basic idea of our plan," I grumbled angrily. He ruffled my hair before leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"It's not gonna be this easy, babe," he explained to me as if I was a child who didn't understand anything.

"And why not?" I remarked stubbornly.

"Well, for one thing, everybody besides Itachi is still going to be home," he gave me a disapproving look that basically said 'did you really not realize that?'

"Ugh!" I cried out in frustration as I threw up my arms in defeat. Sasuke patted my head gently to calm me down.

"Don't worry about it, okay? Let me do the thinking and you just be prepared for whatever plan I may have, alright?" he smiled at me. I nodded and he quickly leaned over to give me a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I laughed at his sudden confession. He nuzzled his face into my neck and groaned.

"I love you so much," he cried as he embraced me. He pulled his face away and looked into my eyes. I pulled him down for another kiss, making sure it was a little more passionate than our past kisses. Sasuke was reluctant as he didn't want to be too rough with me, so it ended quickly. He pulled away, breathless already.

"Nice?"

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he gasped before leaning and giving me a small peck. I leaned up to get more, but he walked away.

"Sasuke," I whined, wanting to enjoy his warm lips against mine.

"Stop it," he laughed. "If you keep doing this, I won't be able to stop."

"… fine."

"I'm gonna go prepare for the plan. You do whatever, but be careful."

"Alright. Bye," I called out. He waved and left the room. Less than a minute later, I heard my front door open and close. I let out a sigh before getting up and lay on my bed. Before I knew it, I drifted off into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he kissed my forehead.

"Huh?" I groggily said as I sat up. He threw three cards into my lap and took off his shirt. He stretched his arms out before taking a seat in front of me. "What are these?"

"Bus passes for us and Naruto," he answered easily as if it was obvious. I examined them for a while to see that they were just that.

"So do you want to explain your plan to me?"

"First, get bus passes; check. Second, pack up some necessities such as clothes, food and money. I have already taken some money out of Itachi and I's bank account and wired it to a bank account I just opened in Seoul, Korea."

"Korea? We are moving to Korea?" I was shocked at the far location.

"Yeah. We take a bus to Tokyo and catch a flight there."

"Okay. What else?"

"Well, actually, here is where you might have some opinions against my plan," he paused for a second, but I nodded for him to continue. "You go on a date with Itachi to distract him. While that happens, I will go alone to the mansion and break out Naruto."

"But-"

"I'll send you a text with a message with nonsense which will be a signal to meet me at your apartment. Give Itachi an excuse to leave. Once you get here, I'll have everything packed. We grab the stuff and go to the bus stop. Got it?"

"Sasuke, it's dangerous for you-"

"It is better than allowing you to get involved with the breaking-Naruto-out portion of the plan," he sighed as he ruffled my hair. "Please, understand."

"… as you wish," I gave up arguing with him. He flashed me a smile of gratitude.

"Start packing up your stuff. Not too much," he instructed. I did as I was told and got up off my bed. I found my luggage in my closet and flipped it open onto my bed. Going back to my closet, I pulled out my favorite clothes and placed them neatly into the luggage. Once it was full, I zipped it up and moved onto the bathroom. I put all my hygiene supplies into a bag and put it into one of the pockets of my luggage.

"Done," I announced happily. He nodded and took the heavy baggage downstairs. I followed him down and sat at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's about 4:30. Should we do it now or wait?"

"I – I don't know."

"How anxious are you to see Naruto?" Sasuke asked me seriously. I looked at me with my eyes wide. They lowered for a second before I nodded.

"Very."

"Then now," he said as he stuck his hand out towards me. "Phone." I handed him the object he requested for and watched him flip it open and began rapidly typing. Once done, he lightly tossed the phone to me. I felt it vibrate seconds later and reopened the small, blue rectangle.

_From Itachi:_

_ Sure. Meet me there in 15 minutes._

"15 minutes? So soon?" I exclaimed. Sasuke nodded and opened the door.

"After you," he politely gestured for me to walk through. Instead of taking Sasuke's car, we ended up walking to the destination he had told Itachi to meet me. He said this would let me get some fresh air and time to calm down. When we got to the restaurant, he gave me a tight hug before whispering encouraging words into my ear.

"Stall," was the last thing he said to me before running back into the direction of my apartment.

**Author's Note:** I was thinking about stretching out this story to be longer, but… to be honest, I'm getting really bored. I decided to start the plan now. Sorry for the really, really crappy intro. I'm trying to finish the story before finals come so I don't keep you guys waiting and force myself to deal with this plot for longer. I'm glad you guys like it and all, but I've gotten this new idea that I want to write. I've been wanting to post stories on this website called Asian Fanfics . com. Yeah, it's so great. I have a story idea and am starting map it out (yeah, for once I am planning out every detail out in advance). If you guys like that website, you should check out my story when I post it on there. I'll put the link later when I finish it up. :) Once again, I'm sorry. Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. I think y'all are in for a surprise for the ending.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Sasuke's POV)**

"Stall," I whispered into her ear before breaking off into a sprint. I knew that Sakura could only keep Itachi there for so long, and so I was about to take advantage of every second I had. My car keys were in my pocket which I pulled out and clicked the unlock button when it was in sight. I jumped into the driver's seat, panting and gasping for air. I didn't wait for myself and instead just drove off to the mansion. I recklessly weaved through traffic and speed until I reached my destination. I ripped my seatbelt off of me and jumped out of the car.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasori greeted me as I walked into the living room. I gave him this serious look, letting him know that shit was about to go down. He nodded, understanding the situation. He turned to Deidara who was beside him, not paying attention to us before.

"Let's go out," he said to Deidara before dragging him out of the house. I mentally thanked him for removing one burden off of my shoulders as I ran up the stairs. I went to my room and slammed the door open. My luggage was in the corner of my room which I threw onto the bed and flipped open. Throwing open my closet door, I reached in and grabbed as much clothes as I could and sloppily through it into the baggage. Zipping it close, I dashed to the bathroom. I packed up my hygiene supplies in a bag and put it into a pocket on the luggage. I carried it downstairs in a hurry, checking rooms as I passed by to see who was home. Strangely enough, no one was really here except for Sasori and Deidara who had just left. I went outside and put my luggage in the backseat of my car.

I reentered the building and checked the time. 5:15. It's already been about 45 minutes. That walk from the restaurant to Sakura's apartment took a lot of time away. I'd better hurry. Cautiously, I went into the kitchen to see if anybody was there. I mentally cursed when I saw Hidan and Kisame eating a sandwich and chatting casually.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," they called out to me. I nodded towards them and awkwardly left. _Shit! More trouble…_ I surveyed the rest of the house and saw nobody else. Perhaps I was slightly lucky. I began to walk towards the hallway that led to the basement when a voice cut me off.

"Where do you think you are going, Sasuke?" Pein called out to me. I whipped around with my eyes widened. Pein was glaring at me with his fists balled.

"Umm," I didn't know what to say. The basement is the only room down here. Why would he ask?

"Basement, huh?" he answered for me. "Sorry, but you can't go there."

"And why not?" I challenged him. Something doesn't seem right. I had gone to the basement before. He saw me! In fact, he was there when I entered that cursed room.

"Itachi has ordered us to not let you in there _ever_," he growled at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Us?" I questioned. What the hell is he talking about? Suddenly, Pein snapped his fingers and Hidan and Kisame came up behind him.

"Us," they said together, answering my question. They all glared threateningly at me, warning me not to make a move. I was already in deep shit, so I took a small step back challengingly. Next thing I knew, they all lunged at me at once. Maybe I should have practiced my fighting skills before I came here…

**Sakura's POV:**

I entered the café with my heart racing like crazy. Itachi was already at there and waved for me to show me where he was. After taking a deep breath, I cautiously approached him. I took the seat in front of him and scooted forward, the sound of screeching came from the legs of the chair grinding against the floor.

"Hi," I awkwardly greeted him while staring at my lap.

"Hello, baby," he smiled at me. I nodded as I grabbed a menu off the table.

"What are you going to get?" I tried to make conversation as I scanned through the food selection. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. You?"

"I'm considering the steamed chicken with rice."

"Okay. I think I'll just get egg drop soup," he said. Our waitress appeared before us and quickly took our order before leaving off to the kitchen. Itachi and I sat in awkward silence as we waited for our food. I stared at my hands that were neatly folded and laid into my lap, eyeing them as if they were the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew that Itachi was watching me the whole time.

Eventually, after about eight or so minutes, our waitress came back and laid our food in front of us before departing. I picked up my chopsticks and dug in. Honestly, I was really hungry since I had taken a nap all through lunch time. Every now and then, I would take a peek at Itachi who was slowly sipping his soup while watching me, completely entertained by my lack of a lady-like attitude. However, I just shook it off. I could care less about how I looked; I am hungry and there is food in front of me, I am going to eat like a pig.

After I had just finished about half of my food, I remembered the plan to stall Itachi. I tried to nonchalantly change my eating speed without Itachi noticing, but that obviously didn't work since he was watching me the entire time.

"Getting full?" he teased, laughing seconds later at his own joke. Accepting his free excuse, I nodded while rubbing my slightly protruding belly. He reached over and started to pull my plate away from me. In a haste, I grabbed the other side and began to pull it back.

"No, I want it!" I complained as I used my chopsticks to feed myself another bite.

"But I thought you said you were full," he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't want to waste. Besides, it's good," I reasoned with him. After contemplating it for a while, he finally nodded and reluctantly gave me back my dinner. Using as much willpower as I had, I ate my dinner slowly although my growling stomach asked for otherwise.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Shit!" I cursed as I wiped the drip of blood from the corner of my mouth. Immediately after, I winced at the contact against my bruised cheek. Although all three large men practically threw themselves at me, I managed to dodge all but one of them. Kisame and Hidan went right past me, but Pein saw my plan. He lunged at me a couple of seconds after them, so that after I ducked from their attacks, I would get up in time for his. His right fist made contact with my left cheek, causing me to be thrown back a little. I regained my balance, using the wall for support.

"Want to try again, Sasuke?" Pein threatened me with a smug smirk spread across his face. I scoffed at his arrogant attitude and let out a quick laugh.

"Come at me, bro," I snarkily replied. Pein glared at me before slowly approaching me again. When he got fairly close, he began to charge, trying to take me by surprise at the sudden speed change. However, I have known him for a while now, long enough to have seen some of his tricks in action. I spun out of his path while bringing my knee up, allowing it to make contact with his stomach. He let out a choked groan as he fell to the ground.

I rolled my head around my neck and cracked my knuckles while letting out a groan. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Kisame grab me from behind. His arms circled around my middle, and he hoisted me upwards. I started to frantically kick my legs as I tried to break free of his grasp. Hidan came over and punched me square in the jaw when Kisame put me closer to the ground. Another groan escaped my lips which I licked a few seconds after. My lips smacked a few times and I suddenly tasted the signature metallic liquid, blood. Hidan began to approach me again, and when he got close enough, I kicked him in the stomach.

"Ass," Hidan slurred as he fell back, clutching his stomach. Kisame must have been taken by surprise because his grip on me loosened. I took advantage of his actions and elbowed him in the stomach. As he fumbled back, I took an extra precaution by spinning around and kneeing him in the groin. As I watched him fall to his knees, I couldn't help but make a face. I felt so strange having to do that, but hey, it had to be done. I ended up doing the same thing to Hidan, as a precaution as well.

I went over to do this horribly, painful deed to Pein as well, but turned to see that he wasn't there. My heart started to race as I quickly turned around to look for him. However, he wasn't there either. _Oh shit…_

**Sakura's POV:**

"So why the sudden invite?" Itachi questioned casually before taking a sip from his soup. I tried my best to casually shrug which seemed to work since Itachi didn't question it.

"Is this not okay?" I challenged him, giving an innocent pout. He immediately shook his head and raised his hands to wave them.

"No, this is perfect!" he quickly replied. I laughed at his attempt to apologize which caused him to pout.

"I just thought that we have never really gone out on a proper date," I explained, easing lie through my teeth. He chuckled at my comment and proceeded to eat.

"Should I take you somewhere else after this then?"

"That would be nice."

"Any suggestions?"

"You have to surprise me," I smirked at him when his smile sudden dropped into a pout.

"Give me some ideas at least," he whined, but I just shook my head.

"Come up with something while I finished my food," I suggested to him as I spun the chopsticks around my fingers. He sighed before nodding, taking yet another sip from his soup. Smiling at his approval, I began to, once again, indulge in my food. For a split second, my mind wondered onto the thought of Sasuke and Naruto. I sure hoping I'm stalling well enough.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"You littler fucker!" Pein yelled right before his foot came into contact with my stomach. I let out a cough as I stumbled back. It took all my strength to not hold my stomach, so I could use my hands to defend myself. Luckily, I had the right mind because Pein had raised his fist at me. He attempted to punch me, but I quickly moved out of the way. My right leg shot up to kick him, but he had blocked it with his forearms. Before I could retract my leg, he has a tight grip on it.

"Let go," I exclaimed as I struggled to pull my ankle out from his grasp. He shoved me slightly, adding to my pulling force, causing me to smack myself against the wall beside me. My head was turned, so out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pein readying himself to kick my back. However, I rolled along the wall, moving away from the attack.

"You are surprising still good at this," Pein laughed after his foot created a loud _thump_ sound and slight crack against the wall. He pushed himself off the cracked surface, slightly making the crack bigger, and began to slowly walk over to me.

"Now before I beat you to a pulp, explain to me what you are planning on doing," he smirked, amused with the current situation. I wasn't fazed.

"None of your business," I cockily stated, only raising his anger levels. He threw yet another punch, just as I anticipated and ducked away from.

"Stop moving, you coward," he snarled as he continuously attempted to hit me but failed as I blocked or ducked away from them. I noticed that his movements began to slow down, probably from exhaustion, and took the chance to land a punch on his jaw. He stumbled back but that didn't stop me. I charged forward and jabbed him a few more times. He laid panting on the floor, staring up at me as he held his stomach.

"I thought we were family…" he cried. I swallowed hard as I felt my heart skip a beat. A wash of guilt came over me, but it soon dripped away.

"You wouldn't want me after this," I harshly stated before punching his face again, knocking him out cold. I looked around me to see that everybody was, in fact, unconscious. Nobody can stop me now. As I was originally planning to do, I slowly made my way to the basement. Through the hallway, the sound of my footsteps echoed. I began to take deep breathes, trying to ready myself for whatever may happen. My hand reached into my back pocket and I began to text Sakura.

"Now," I unconsciously said what I typed. I immediately hit send and shoved my phone back into my pocket. My hand shot up and landed onto the doorknob.

"Naruto…" I started to say as the door opened.

**Sakura's POV:**

After we had finished eating and Itachi paid the bill, he ended up taking me to the park nearby. I casually sat on the swing as I watched him go down the slide stoically.

"This was more amusing when I was a child," he stated when he got to the bottom. I laughed at his stupid comment and began to swing myself. Eventually, Itachi came over to sit on the swing next to me.

"You're so cute," I laughed at him. He rolled his eyes at my comment and continued to attempt at swinging. His long legs, however, wouldn't allow him to do so. I giggled again, nodding in agreement with my comment earlier. In the end, he just sat there and kicked his legs back and forth.

"Is… is there seriously no real reason for you inviting me out?" he hesitated for a second, but ended up blurting out the question. I was slightly taken aback, but played it off.

"Does there have to be one?"

"I guess not," he grumbled.

"Do you want there to be one?"

"Whatever," he continued to grumble.

"What is it?" I laughed at his childishness, but he shook his head in response. I raised a brow while narrowing the other, giving him the look to pressure him to continue.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh.

"Fine; I wanted to see you, okay? Is that better?"

"… yes," he mumbled in embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at how cute he was being. It really was unbelievable that this was the same person that has forced me to be his girlfriend and practically raped me. He reached his hand over and grabbed mine which was originally hanging lazily. I glanced over at him, but he wasn't facing me. I could see, however, the slight tint of pink on his cheek. Just then, I felt a buzz against my thigh. I sneakily grabbed my phone out of my front pocket and flipped it open. _Now._ Realizing what was going on, I hastily jumped up, ripping my hand out of Itachi's.

"Sakura?" he questioned, confusing evident in his voice. I gave him an apologetic look before backing away slowly.

"Sorry, I have to go," I began to rack my brain for the excuse that I was _supposed_ to have come up with it earlier. Itachi looked at me sadly and got up, walking over to me. He took my hand into his yet again.

"Why?"

"I forgot that I – I had to meet my cousin," I lamely attempted to use as my excuse – mentally cursing myself afterwards, thinking that he wouldn't buy it.

"… cousin, huh?"

"Y-yeah; she just got into town, so I thought I'd show her around," I shyly smiled at him while tilting my head cutely. _Just buy it, and you'll never have to see me again. _

"Oh… o-okay," he frowned, disappointment evident in his voice. I suddenly felt guilty, seeing his saddened expression, but I knew that I shouldn't feel too bad. It doesn't matter if he's sad. Wait… why is he sad though?

"Well, I- … I got to go, okay?" I stopped myself from almost saying 'I'll see you later' as I didn't want to lie to him entirely. He nodded solemnly, but his grip on my hand didn't loosen. In fact, it slightly tightened. I tried to pull away, but he wasn't going to allow it.

"Ita-"

"Can I confess something to you real quick before you go?"

"-huh?" I questioned, completely dumbfounded. I tried to look into his eyes for an answer, but his bangs swept over the gateways to his soul. What I could see, however, were his cheeks which had a pink tint to it.

"Please?" he pleaded to me, still not making eye contact. Letting out a sigh, I nodded, not realizing he wouldn't see it.

"Oh, I mean yes," I answered after a pause, noticing my mistake. He raised his other hand and cupped my single hand in both of his. He finally pulled his gazes off of the ground and brought it up to my eyes. His gaze was so passionate that it sort of made me uncomfortable.

"Ita-" I started, but he interrupted me again.

"I love you."

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Naruto," I called out to him, trying to prepare him for what was about to happen. To my surprise, there was no answer. Worried, I threw the door open, completely abandoning the idea of opening it slowly. Looking around in a haste, I froze for a second.

"What the hell?" I cursed at what I saw.

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys; I know I said I would try to finish this story quick, but I've been really distracted. I tried to throw in a bunch of curveballs into this chapter because I had some original ideas that I wanted to throw in before the whole story ended. To clear up, my original idea for this story was that it was, sort of, going to be a love triangle between Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke. Didn't really plan that out well. :P The reason why Itachi suddenly was nice to Sakura and was constantly jealous of Sasuke was because he feel in love with her, as he just confessed.

Sadly, this didn't go as I had planned out. However, there is no way in hell that I am going to go and rewrite this whole story. I don't want to make you and I suffer through the pain of rereading the story and the irritation of coming up with new ideas. By the way, the fight scene was such a flook. I can't write fight scenes to save my life. :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyways. This story should be over in a chapter or two. ;)

Also, just finished the foreword to my new story. Let my friend proofread it first before I post it and I send y'all the link. :) I hope you guys read it. Anyways, bye bye for now. Leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry guys. The story is almost over and I went on a break. Well, I really don't know what I am writing anymore. However, I hope that it is all okay. Just a heads-up, this chapter is shit. At this point, I just want to finish this up for you guys and worry about my new story. Enjoy… or not.

**Chapter 13**

The lighting for the room was slightly dim, making me truly believe that I was just delusional. However, when I took another look around, and then another look just in case, I was positive that I had seen correctly. Now I began to understand why I didn't get a reply when I first called his name. In this empty room, that was just it. It was empty besides my presence. Naruto was nowhere to be found.  
>Just as I was about to dash out of the room, ready to go search for my best friend, I saw it. In the corner of the concrete room, there was a note. Reluctantly, I shakily walked over to the paper and quickly picked it up. It was folded into thirds and was addressed to Itachi. I ignored that part and unfolded it anyways.<p>

_Dear Itachi,_

_ I'm sorry that things turned out like this. This surely was not what I intended. To clear a few things up, I never stopped caring for all of you. I wish I could have stayed; I honestly do. However, I couldn't allow Sakura to know about this side of me. _

After that, I stopped reading. The tears in my eyes were blurring my vision too badly. I folded the note back up and left it for the intended reader to read it. Using the back of my hand, I harshly wiped away my tears as I exited the room. I hurriedly ran to the garage, jumping over Pein and Hidan's bodies when I passed by. I got into my car and drove to Sakura's house, ready to pack. Well, this sure didn't go as expected.

**Sakura's POV:**

"You what?" I gasped, completely taken aback by his statement. Itachi leaned forward and captured my lips in another kiss while I was still dazed. Once I realized what was going on, I roughly pushed him back.

"I love you," he repeated as he gently stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. I slowly tried to pull it away, but he kept a firm grip.

"C-can I h-have some t-time to think about this?" I stuttered as I scratched my head in confusion. He shook his head.

"Can I have an answer now?'

"But-"

"Please?" he begged, giving me puppy eyes. Sighing in defeat, I nodded.

"I-I don't think I like you back," I started.

"Oh…" he solemnly nodded.

"But…" I started again, feeling bad, "who knows where the future will take us?"

"Are you… are you saying I have a chance?" he perked up, giving me a look of hope. I felt a pang in my heart, suddenly feeling guilty that I was giving him false hope. I nodded, nevertheless. He smiled wholeheartedly before kissing my hand.

"I-I have to go," I stammered as I backed away slowly. He waved goodbye and I took off running.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I grabbed Sakura's luggage and threw it into the trunk of my car. Afterwards, I just sat on the curb as I waited for her. Impatiently, I tapped my index finger against my knee as my other leg bounced up and down.

"What is taking her so long?" I grumbled. Suddenly, my mind flashed back to the note that Naruto left. How did he manage to escape anyways? Where was he now? I sure hope he is okay…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she flicked my forehead. Shocked by her sudden appearance, I fell back, letting out a groan when I made contact with the hard sidewalk.

"Ugh, Sakura," I cried as I rubbed my now aching forehead. She just grabbed my hand and hoisted me up.

"I thought you said we had to hurry," she smiled at me softly. However, there was something else within the smile: disappointment, worry, and confusion.

"Are you okay?" I questioned her as we approached my car. She shook her head as she turned to look at me.

"Yeah, about tha- hey, where is Naruto?" she suddenly stopped as she looked anxiously in the car. My face fell when she brought him up. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head as I brushed past her and opened the trunk.

"Yeah, about that," I sighed, using the same start she used. She eyed me oddly before following me. She grabbed the handle from one of her suitcases. I grabbed the last two bags and slammed the trunk closed. The bus stop was literally one block away, so Sakura and I began to walk. It was silent since Sakura and I really didn't know how to start the conversation. As we finally sat down on the bench, she suddenly cleared her throat.

"Itachi told me he loved me," she solemnly announced. I responded with a shrug as I had anticipated that this would happen. Although I was extremely upset, I couldn't help but feel bad for my brother. I know now that Sakura loves only me, so he will be left alone.

"My news is worse," I challenged with a halfhearted smirk. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged again, forgetting that her head was there. She hit my chest in annoyance at my action.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Well, Naruto is now out of Itachi's clutches, so we should probably continue with our plan."

"Without him?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice. I looked over to see her giving me the puppy eyes, but what could I say? I had to get her out of here.

"Yes," I blatantly answered. Just then, the bus parked in front of us, and we grabbed our bags and got in.

**Author's Note:** It ended up being a lot shorter than I expected; this chapter, that is. Next chapter will be the last one. I'm sorry this ending has been such a disaster and disappointment. Maybe, I'll come back, rewrite it and repost it. In case you guys didn't here, or read, I'm writing a story on Asianfanfics. It's my first story, so I'm really excited. :) I'll post the link in the next chapter and on my profile. I would love it if you guys checked it out. Even if you don't know the bands/people that I use in it (which will be two K-Pop groups like SHINee and Boyfriend), I hope you'll enjoy the story because knowing the people shouldn't matter. I tried to make it understandable enough to the point where you don't need to know them. Well, thank you guys for reading this story to the end. Next chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It has been about four years since that day. Life seemed to pass by so quickly. Sakura and I are cozily settled in an apartment complex in Korea. She works as a teacher, helping kids learn Japanese and coaching basketball after school. I ended up in finance, working in a cubicle for twelve hours. Things didn't exactly turn out the way I expected, but it's better than beating up people in a biker gang.

If you were wondering about Naruto, well, I hope you like bad news. I've been secretly searching for him during my free time without telling Sakura, but I haven't found much. All the information I ended up with is that after he escaped, he hung out some guy named Sai's house. He left a few months after I heard about it though, so I don't know where he is now.

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura call for me. I quickly hid away all the files on my desk in the drawer and spun around with my chair.

"Yes?"I smirked as I watched her approach me. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and pink striped tank top with her short pink hair tied in a baby ponytail. When she was in front of me, she sat in my lap. I snatched a quick kiss from her, but she deepened it by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

"How was your day, babe?" she cooed after gasping for breath. I ruffled her slightly damp hair before kissing her cheek.

"Better now that you are here," I cheerily commented with a smile. She pecked my lips as a reward before getting off of me. I watched here sway off to the door with a smirk on my face.

"I'll start dinner," she announced before exiting. I cautiously went to reach for the files and pulled out the first paper. In a neat column was a list of numbers that Sai sent me. According to him, these were people that Naruto had called using his telephone when he was there.

I threw myself onto the king-sized bed next to my worktable with the paper and cell phone in hand. After punching in a set of numbers along with the call button, I pressed the plastic against my ear. After numerous rings, I heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" a raspy voice called. I shook my head in disappointment. _This isn't Naruto._

"Hey, I was wondering if Naruto was there," I politely tried to inquire. The man didn't sound too pleased to hear his name.

"That runt? Pssh, he is probably in Thailand," the man grunted. I was shocked at what he had said. _Thailand? Why there?_

"Any particular reason why you say that?"

"Nope. I just hope that bastard is long gone," he smugly remarked, sounding pleased with his wish. I immediately hung up the phone. Snatching the pen on the side of the table, I scratched out the row of numbers. One more down; forty-five numbers to go. I hurriedly dialed the next number and listened carefully for the person's voice.

"Y-yes?" a shy, gently voice asked. I couldn't help but smile at the cute girl's voice, she seemed so innocent. But I quickly shook it off, trying to focus on my true objective.

"Sorry to bother you," I kindly apologized, "but I was wondering if Naruto was there?"

"N-naruto?"

"D-do you not know him?" I was quite shocked. Maybe Sai gave me the wrong number.

"I-I do!" she quickly tried to ease my worry. "I was just d-double checking."

"Well, is he there?"

"Not at the moment," she answered politely. My eyes widened. He… wasn't there… at the moment. That means he is normally there though right?

"D-do you know when he'll be back?" I almost yelled excitedly. She seemed to be taken aback because she acted all shy again.

"N-no!" she defensively remarked. I began to splutter apologizes which she waved off as okay. My heart began to race a hundred beats per minute as I tried to form a sentence.

"W-well, c-could you h-have him c-call back?" I immediately cursed myself for being a blubbering idiot. I was never this shy. Why did I start now?

"Sure," she laughed over the phone. "Who should I say this is?"

"Tell him... tell him it's his best friend. He had better know who it is," I laughed along with her. She agreed to pass on the message and I thanked her immediately.

"My name is H-hinata, by the way."

"Well, my name is Sasuke. But don't tell him! I want to scare him over the phone."

"Alright, Sasuke."

"Out of curiosity, who are you to Naruto?"

"Me? I-I am his wife," she shyly explained to me. A smile spread across my face.

"And he hasn't told me anything? That bastard."

"Well, you guys should hang out soon then."

"Where do you guys live?"

"1827 xxx lane."

"What country, I mean?" I cut her off halfway.

"South Korea?" she said slowly in a questioning manner.

"But you are speaking Japanese."

"Because that is where I was originally from," she explained.

"Is that so? Well, in case he asks, I guess, we live on 223 xxx drive."

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly called for me from the kitchen. I jumped off the bed with the paper in hand. After opening the cabinet, I shoved it in and shut it.

"Well, Hinata, I have to go," I hurriedly said as I paced around the room. "Please pass on the message."

"No problem, Sasuke," she laughed. "Bye." The dial tone followed shortly as I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room. Sakura eventually came up to get me and snap me out of my daze.

"What is up with you?" she questioned as she shut my phone for me.

"Nothing," I lied, deciding to keep it a surprise.

.

.

.

A few days passed, much to my dismay. Naruto ended up never calling back, and I was beginning to get worried. Did he not want to see us? Or could it be that he was still an idiot and couldn't figure out that I was his best friend? I shook my head in pure disappointment at the second thought. If he actually was that stupid, I was going to have to slap him upside the head for that.

I sat in front of my desk at my cubicle, aggravated with the sound of phones ringing everywhere. The voices of my fellow workers tending to our customer's needs were beginning to push me to the edge. My hand immediately grabbed hold of my cell phone and redialed the number that I had now saved. Seconds later, Hinata picked up.

"Sasuke?" she asked, checking to see if she had guessed correctly.

"So you remembered, huh?" I laughed. She joined in before answering me.

"Of course."

"About Naruto…"

"I'm sorry. He has been so busy lately; I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Oh, thank god. I was beginning to think he hated me," I accidently blurted out my thoughts.

"No. If anything, I'm sure he misses you!" she tried to console me.

"I hope so."

"Well, I'll try to tell him soon. I promise."

"You better, Hinata!" I warned her teasingly. She just laughed in response, but was interrupted by the sound of crying.

"I got to go, Sasuke. The baby is crying," she hurriedly tried to exit.

"Bye," I released her from my grasp. The dial tone came and I hung up. _Huh? Naruto has a kid._

.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand under my bangs to caress my forehead. I pulled her away gently before offering a smile.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting strange these days," she cautiously explained as she took the seat adjacent from me. We were currently sitting at the dining table, about to have dinner. She waited me the whole time, checking to see if I was really, as I said, fine.

"Everything is fine, babe," I laughed at her caring side. She shook her head at me and got up to collect the plates.

"Whatever you say," she sarcastically said. Even though I couldn't see her now, I could still tell she rolled her eyes.

"I would probably tell you if something was wrong."

"Probably?" she exclaimed in an offended tone.

"I meant definitely," I quickly covered up my 'mistake'. But in all honesty, there were things that I thought were better a secret. Like me searching for Naruto all these years. However, I only kept it a secret because I knew it was still a touchy subject for her. The whole plane ride to Korea, she basically cried her eyes out. That isn't even an exaggeration. In fact, she continued to cry through the airport and taxi ride to the apartment. The security guys kept trying to get her to go through the metal detector, but she quickly snapped at them that she was having a horrific day. I ended up having to apologize a bunch of times and had to try and convince them that we meant no harm.

"That's what I thought you said," she eyed my threateningly, but I just shrugged it off. Just then, my phone began to ring. Out of pure excitement, I immediately pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I nearly shouted at the person.

"Open the door," was all they said before hanging up. At first, I was extremely confused. But the next emotion that hit me was fear. Who was that? I grabbed the nearest blunt object, which so happened to be a bat, and approached the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura called out, but I quickly shushed her. I unlocked the door before opening it slowly. As I tried to catch a glimpse at the person, I raised the bat over my head. However, I quickly dropped it once I saw the goofy smile and messy blonde hair.

"Sup Teme?"

**Author's Note:** And thus, this story comes to a close. I couldn't really think of how to end this, and so I just came up with… this. It could have turned out so much better, and I'm so sorry that it has, probably, been a huge disappointment to you guys. I hope you ended up enjoying it though. I've just posted my story on Asian fanfics. It's called Living Hell. Just paste this: /story/view/209623/living-hell-angst-romance-shinee-taemin-you-youngmin-boyfriendband in the url after typing in asianfanfics. c o m. I hope you guys enjoy it! The link will also be on my profile, so I hope you will check it out. :) bye guys, this has been fun.


End file.
